Very Close to Far Away
by Kushelkitten
Summary: A case brings the Angels to Germany. Their mission is to protect a count soon to be married to their client from getting killed. summay by Barbayat This story is reposted by popular demand
1. Default Chapter

NEW NOTE: This story is not new. You may have read it. It is being reposted by popular demand.  
  
(a/n ok a new story. I don't own any of the Angels, Bosley, Charlie, or Anthony aka Creepy Thin Man. I do own all the bad guys and prospective bad guys. Lufthansa from what I can tell doesn't have its own counter at LAX, they are more than likely checked in by United as a code share but for this story they do. Reviews are welcome, good or bad I live for them.)  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The rain fell steadily as the two men stood in the middle of the park. The swings blew back and forth their chains squealing in the gusty wind. The one man sat on the wooden beam between two of the see-saws, "I wish he would get here. I'm tired of waiting. Hell I wouldn't have even agreed to this had I known it would be a hurricane. Did I ever tell you I hate rain? Doesn't matter a few drips, light drizzle, or this shit we are out here standing in."  
  
The other man remained silent under his black umbrella. He reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette. The talkative man pulled out a lighter and lit it for him. "Those things 'ill kill you ya know?" The smoking man just looked at his companion with eyes of blue ice. He could have cared less about Karl Mills aka: the talkative man, he was with him only because he had been requested to be by the person they were meeting. Normally he wouldn't have gone out for a mysterious rendezvous with a prospective employer but it had been awhile since he had a decent job. Plus he figured his job would eventually finish him off a lot sooner than the cancer sticks.  
  
Karl looked at his watch, "Bastard's, late. I'll give him another five minutes. If he doesn't show I'm out of here." Suddenly the quiet man tossed his cigarette on the ground and ground it out with the toe of his wingtip. The action made Karl look up and notice the dark figure walking across the baseball field toward the play ground. "Do you know his name," asked Karl. His silent companion just shook his head, "no".  
  
Their mysterious employer came closer through the drenching rain and stopped near them under the sodium street light. The two men looked at each other and joined him. Karl held his trench coat together to keep dry. "Mr. Mills, I see you didn't bring an umbrella," said their employer whose voice surprised the men. Their employer was a woman. "She lowered the hood of her jacket and opened an umbrella. Her blond hair looked pinkish in the light. "These, she said reaching into her cognac brown leather purse and pulling out two padded envelopes, "contain your assignment. You are not to discuss what is on either disk with the other. Will that be a problem for you Mr. Mills? I know our friend here will keep quiet."  
  
"Uh...no," said Karl.  
  
"Good. I'm pretty lenient as long as you carry out the job by the date specified. If it takes you longer then you need to worry. Am I understood?"  
  
Both men shook their heads in the affirmative and their employer started to walk off. "Uh.Miss," began Karl.  
  
She turned and snapped her fingers, "You know you are right Karl, I may call you Karl correct? Karl," she continued without letting him interrupt. "I did forget to mention pay. It is also on your disks. That is also not to be discussed. If you choose not to take the job instructions are on the disk for that as well." She turned and finished walking away.  
  
"Thirty damn minutes waiting in this frigging downpour for that? Who the hell does she think she is," ranted the talkative one. His silent colleague just stuck out his hand, verified the rain had stopped, lowered his umbrella and walked away.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey guys," called Dylan as she walked into the Charles Townsend Agency and threw her purse on the sideboard behind the couch.  
  
"Hi Dylan," answered he co-workers and best friends, Alex, Natalie and Bosley.  
  
"Must have had a power outage last night, my alarm was flashing this morning. Am I late?"  
  
"No Dylan you are right on time," answered the voice of their boss, Charlie.  
  
"Good Morning Charlie," said the three young women in unison making themselves comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Mornin' Charlie," said Bosley.  
  
"Well we have a new case for this week and I think you'll like it. First of all how is your German?"  
  
The four members of Charlie's team looked at each other. "Gehen wir nach Deutschland," asked Dylan.  
  
"Yes you are. I'd like to introduce you to Ms. Katja James." Just then a lovely young woman walked into the room. She was wearing an expensive designer suit and her blonde hair was piled in ringlets on top of her head.  
  
"Hello," said the woman shaking the angels' hands.  
  
"Ms. James", continued Charlie "Has received death threats due to her impending nuptials with Graf Andreas von Buchholz.  
  
"How awful for you," said Natalie resting her hand on the woman's arm.  
  
"They are not for me but because of me apparently. You see the death threats are made about my fiancé. If I go through with it and marry him they, whoever they are, say that he will be killed." Ms. James pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.  
  
"Do you know who might be doing this," asked Dylan.  
  
"Actually no. Andreas was never much for dating so I doubt it would be an ex-girlfriend. In fact due to his hypersensitivity to light he barely gets out at all."  
  
"How did you meet if you don't mind my asking," queried Alex adjusting on the couch to get a better view of their client.  
  
"No not at all. I am an artist. I paint murals. Since the Graf."  
  
"Pardon me," said Bosley cutting in, "what exactly is a Graf? Is that like that tennis player?"  
  
Ms James gave a small chuckle. "A Graf is what we would call a Count. Steffi, the tennis player just happens to have the last name Graf."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"So as I was saying, since the Graf has this sensitivity to light he hired me to bring outdoors in. He requested that the ballroom of his schloss- that's a palace, be redone as a tropical rainforest, and one of the large sitting rooms as a flower garden. I was discussing the preliminary sketches with him when he asked me to dinner. We had such a wonderful time things progressed from there. After the ballroom was complete and just before I began the sitting room he asked me to marry him."  
  
"How romantic," sighed Natalie.  
  
"Yes it was. And everything was going so well until about three weeks ago."  
  
"What happened then," asked Dylan.  
  
"That is when I received the first of the letters." Ms. James reached into her handbag and pulled out four envelopes tied neatly with a red velvet ribbon and handed the stack to Dylan.  
  
Dylan untied the small bundle and handed each of her friends a note. "Cancel the wedding if you don't your groom will be sorry," read Dylan out loud.  
  
Natalie read the simple statement from the letter in her hands. "Too young to die don't you think Katja?"  
  
Alex then opened hers, "'White for the bride, black for the groom, red for his blood'. Creepy so what does yours say Bosley?"  
  
Bosley went an ashen color. "What is your choice of his fate? Being thrown from a horse breaking his neck? Poison? Gunshot? Knife in his back? Sword in his chest? Since you are killing him you may choose the method of execution."  
  
Dylan swallowed hard when Bosley read "Sword in his chest." After a year she still hadn't gotten away from the visions of the Creepy Thin Man, Anthony she corrected, and the night they stopped ex-angel Madison Lee from stealing and selling the HALO rings. His stricken face as he tumbled over the edge haunted her as much as the kiss that they had shared.  
  
"Have you told the Graf, about the letters," asked Alex.  
  
"No. I was hoping I wouldn't have to. You see Andreas would want to go ahead with the wedding regardless. Knowing that I was hoping that you," she said looking at each angel, "could find out who was doing this and stop them before the wedding."  
  
"When is the wedding," asked Nat.  
  
"Two weeks. And since I don't have any real friends in Germany, I would like you three to be my bride maids. I know we don't know each other but at least I feel I can trust the three of you."  
  
"We would be honored," exclaimed Nat bouncing up and down on the couch.  
  
"Good." Ms. James looked at her watch. "I have another appointment. Charlie," she said with a tone of affection, "I'll be contacting you with the plane tickets for the ladies later today. And thank you for helping. I know that we parted last time on a bad note"  
  
"Anything for an old friend," said Charlie. And with that Katja James, their new client showed herself to the door. "So Angels, and you too Bosley, I would suggest packing a jacket Hamburg gets chilly in the evenings in summer."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Thin Man walked into LAX and looked around at the bustling masses of people. "This is the final boarding call for United Airlines flight 234 LA to New Orleans. Please proceed to gate 54B," called the disembodied voice of the loud speaker. He spotted the check in counter for Lufthansa and approached with his suitcase in hand. The line was long due to security check and he was glad he had sent his sword along ahead by mail. He felt naked without it in his hand; it always gave him a feeling of security, comfort.  
  
He reached into his pocket and felt around; he found what he was looking for, a lock of hair that shined like rose brass tied with a ribbon. He carried it on occasions like today when having his weapon of choice wasn't possible; it gave him the same confidence his saber did. He took it out and sniffed it and sighed. He thought often about the angel often after the fall from the roof. The taste of her tender lips and way she had smiled awkwardly at him. He wanted to go to the angel and let her know but he hadn't, two different worlds is what he told himself is what would keep them apart.  
  
"Good morning sir," said the perky girl at the business class check-in counter, awakening him from his daydream. He handed her his ticket and passport. "I see you are flying with us via Frankfurt to Hamburg Germany." He just stood there glaring at her in his silent manner with cold eyes. "Okayyy," said the girl more to herself than him. "Would you prefer a window or and aisle?"  
  
He picked up a pen that was lying on the counter and wrote on his ticket envelope, "aisle". He hated being trapped against the fuselage The check-in girl whose badge he noticed proclaimed her to be Lydia, looked at her computer then back at him, "I am so sorry sir. All the aisles in business class have been taken so I will have to put you in a window for the flight to Frankfurt but I have you assigned to an aisle the short flight onward"  
  
Why did she bother even asking he wondered? So what if he was comfortable on the short flight?  
  
"I'll make sure your bags are checked through to Hamburg-Fuhlsbüttel," she chirped as she printed out his boarding passes and tagged his bags, holding up the labels for his inspection. She stapled the tickets to the boarding passes and stuffed them in the envelope and wrote the gate number on the outside. "Your flight will be leaving from gate 24. Have a nice flight." As he left he heard her say to her co-worker, "Wow what a weirdo, cute but weird."  
  
He removed his black blazer and tossed it over his arm and looked in the envelope that Lydia gave him. He found what he was looking for his pass to the business class lounge. He could have a final cigarette there before boarding commenced. He headed that direction never noticing the group of four who entered the terminal.  
  
"This is so exciting," cried Natalie as the angels and Bosley arrived at the airport. "I have never been to Germany."  
  
"Relax Nat," said Alex pushing her sunglasses onto her forehead. "It's just like any other mission."  
  
"It's weird how you can be excited about going to Germany yet you treated Mongolia like you go there everyday," laughed Dylan.  
  
Nat beamed her smile, shrugged and said, "Maybe but they have Black Forrest Cherry cake and no yaks milk."  
  
"Yaks milk is good for you," laughed Alex.  
  
Bosley follows pushing a luggage cart with all the baggage on it panting and out of breath. "Can't you girls pack lighter? What'd you do take everything from the costume warehouse?"  
  
"No just our regular clothes, plus the frilly bridesmaid dresses. Why can't brides ever choose something that doesn't have layers of lace and hoop skirts," inquired Dylan.  
  
"Hey, there is the ticket counter," said Alex pointing to the right.  
  
"What a line," said Bosley  
  
"Yeah, too bad our client couldn't have sprung for business class tickets for us," said Dylan, "Look how short the lines are on those counters."  
  
"Oh well maybe next time, lets check in," said Nat and they headed for the Lufthansa counter." 


	2. 2

(a/n hi again. I hope this story gets more exciting soon but have to get the preliminaries out of the way first. As usual I don't own any of the CA characters; Mills, the Graf, and Ms. James are the only ones so far. Just of note the Purepeche were the only native culture of Mexico not to be conquered by the Aztecs. That was the history lesson for today :smile: )  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After check-in the angels went to the gate area. Natalie sat flipping though the latest issue of Cosmopolitan which the cover stated would teach her, which ten pairs of shoes would make her calves looks sexy, kissing techniques from all around the world and how to please a man without even trying. Alex flipped though the current issue of National Geographic which had a special article on the secrets of the Purepeche and Tzintzuntzan; and Dylan had Rolling Stone; she took her hair bunched it up underneath her Anaheim Angels baseball cap. Bosley had gone to the snack bar, bought a chili dog and was munching away and dripping on his copy of USA Today.  
  
In the business class lounge overlooking the gate area stood Anthony silently smoking, a cigarette in his slender tapered fingers, smoke swirling about his head like a halo. He surveyed the situation below. Suddenly a glimmer of red caught his eye then was gone. He closed his eyes and reprimanded himself. He had to stop thinking about Dylan, the redheaded angel. For the past year she had haunted his dreams and now he was seeing her waiting for his flight. He wished he could be so lucky.  
  
He found a seat and opened his laptop going over the information on the disk again. He was to take a bus the 110 from the airport to the U-bahn stop Ohlsdorf and then the U1 to Jungfernstieg. The bus! Thirteen plus hours in a sardine can of an aircraft and then a bus ride, but then he looked again the amount he was being paid and decided that it was worth it. It would also be his last job. This one would give him a comfortable way to go into an early retirement. He just hoped the Mills wouldn't do anything to screw it up. He hadn't an idea what exactly Mills' part in the plan was but he was sure it was just as important as his. Personally he didn't trust the little talkative man but he had no choice.  
  
Boarding began with the business class passengers first. Anthony waited he wanted to be the last one on the plane. Fewer people who saw him the better. "Welcome to Lufthansa flight 345 non-stop service to Frankfurt. We will now begin boarding rows 57-50," announced the gate agent over the PA system.  
  
"I'm running to the bathroom quick," said Dylan folding her magazine and sticking it onto her carry on bag. "Watch my bag, Nat."  
  
"Sure," agreed Natalie. Then their row was called in the next set.  
  
"Ever notice how no one can wait to board," complained Alex as they waited in the line that extended from the door of the aircraft up the jet way to the counter near the door where the agent ripped the tab off the passes. "It's like everyone thinks the plane will leave without them."  
  
By the time Dylan finished up in the bathroom the gate area was empty. Although pushy the passengers had managed to board the plane quickly. She walked quickly back to the gate and caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned and he was gone. "I must be hallucinating," she said to herself, "he is dead." She shakily she then joined the other Angels at their seats.  
  
"Dylan, are you okay," asked Natalie.  
  
Dylan nodded and took the aisle seat next to her friend. Alex turned around and looked. "You do look pale, like you've seen a ghost." Dylan gave a smiled and declared her okay status aloud.  
  
Anthony boarded the plane and placed his laptop the overhead compartment, folded his blazer neatly and placed it on top. He looked at the old woman in the aisle seat. She was already dozing and her small lap dog yipped at him from under the seat in front. He reached out and tapped the woman on the shoulder. She jumped in surprise and he signaled to the window seat. "You should have boarded on time young man. I am not inconveniencing myself because you are late. Squeeze on through but don't disturb Baby."  
  
Anthony glared at the old woman and forced his way into his seat trying not to touch her. "I should have woken her by pulling her hair," he thought to himself. He fastened his seat belt and tried to get comfortable but the woman next to him was taking over the small two seat row with her knitting. "Hold this," she said thrusting a ball of orange day-glo yarn in his direction. "I'm making booties for Baby." That he didn't need to know. The little Yorkie yapped. He took the yarn and shoved it in the pocket on the back of the seat and closed his eyes. It was going to be one hell of a flight.  
  
Back in coach the angels were going over the case at hand. "I think we should do an analysis as soon as we get there on the handwriting and the notes in general," said Alex. "Have the servants give samples it could be one of them."  
  
"But wouldn't that draw attention," asked Nat. "I was sure that Ms. James wanted to keep it quiet from her fiancé. Interviewing the staff is going to be hard enough."  
  
"I say you girls just keep playing being old friends of Ms. James' and see what a servant says to slip up," said Bosley straightening out his airline blanket. "What do you think Dylan?"  
  
Dylan sat staring playing with the medallion that she had torn from Anthony's neck at the Coal Bowl the year before. She could have sworn it was him she saw at the airport, of course she didn't get a good glimpse and LAX was one of the busiest airports in the US so there was bound to be someone who bore and resemblance to the dead assassin. Then she thought about THE KISS: That was how she always thought about it, in big capital letters. She always tried not to think about what happened after but sometimes the memories got the better of her.  
  
"Dylan," said Nat shaking her gently.  
  
She blinked twice and smiled, "Sorry I guess I was thinking about something else. Can you pass me a copy of the case file," she asked Alex. Alex held a manila folder over the back of her seat and Dylan took it. "Thanks."  
  
She browsed quickly through the file and the notes, "Why do you think that the person who wrote these picked these ways to die?" Then she read out loud from the one note, "'what is your choice of his fate? Being thrown from a horse breaking his neck? Poison? Gunshot? Knife in his back? Sword in his chest? Since you are killing him you may choose the method of execution.' What do these mean to the author?"  
  
"Good question but I haven't a clue," said Nat.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Well don't look at me," said Bosley "You girls are the detectives I'm just along for the ride, and now I'm taking a nap." With that Bosley pulled down the blind of the small oval window.  
  
Dylan peeked around the edge of the seat and saw that Alex was engrossed in the world news that was airing on the overhead monitor of the Airbus. "So Dylan, what is really bothering you," asked Natalie with concern.  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"I know we never talked about it but if you want to I'm here for you."  
  
"Talk about what," asked Dylan truly perplexed.  
  
"The night of the ME2 Premier."  
  
"There wasn't anything to talk about. Madison was a bitch and Seamus a sadistic ass who got exactly what he deserved. Plus that was a year ago, water under the bridge."  
  
"I was thinking more like Creepy Thin Man. Alex kind of mentioned what happened on the roof. We never brought it up because we though that.well we thought that if you wanted to you would."  
  
Dylan swallowed by a lump in her throat and smiled, "He saved us and he died. That's all there was to it." "But the Medallion?"  
  
"It's pretty. That's all," said Dylan. She would have loved to open up to her best friend but she was tired of being known as the one who always fell for the bad guys or weirdoes. They didn't mean any harm by it and it was kind of funny but sometimes it hurt especially since she would never know what could have been. All the talking in the world wouldn't bring him back from the dead. "So," said Dylan changing the subject, "hand me the in flight magazine, I want to see what the movie is."  
  
All in all it was an uneventful flight but the worst Anthony had ever taken. He tried to watch the movie but the small rat like dog kept climbing on his lap. He wrote a note to his seat mate asking for the dog to be put away but she insisted on keeping it out. Even the flight attendant didn't do a thing except coo over "Baby."  
  
He needed a cigarette badly so he fingered the hair in his pocket. He thought he had seen her twice today, once while up in the lounge and the young woman who boarded the plane before him. He was even so certain that it was her he ducked behind a pillar so as not to be seen. Then he felt stupid. Of all the flights in LAX what were the chances she would be on his and why? Did the Angels know about his mission? They couldn't he wasn't even sure of the whole mission, he had instructions to pick up the second disk at the front desk of the Renaissance Hotel where he would be staying, once he had that he would know the scope of what he had been hired to do.  
  
He adjusted in his seat. "Young man cant you sit still for five minutes," whined the older woman next to him. He glared again but gave up knowing it had no effect on her what-so-ever. His chest ached as it sometimes did. Even after a year it wasn't fully better and sitting pressed tightly against the window wasn't helping it. He could only hope he wasn't next to her for the onward flight to Hamburg. 


	3. 3

(A/n Thanks for the reviews Ali815 & Skyfire4! There is a town called Buchholz south of Hamburg I have never seen a Schloss there though but it's a good area to put one. Cabs here are normally pale yellow Mercedes. Anyway- --normal disclaimer applies. If you don't recognize them from the CA movies then they are mine.)  
  
*-*-*-*-* The connecting flight he caught in Frankfurt departed and arrived in Hamburg. He was amazed that for a city that size the airport was so small. He collected his baggage from the baggage carousel and went in search of a cab. He was going against he employer's orders but he was not going to set foot on a bus then a subway not after his flight next to Baby. If his employer some how found out he took a taxi he would tell her to go ahead and dock his pay. He managed to find a cab and climbed into the pale yellow Mercedes sedan. Before the driver could speak he handed the large man with the red nose, a card on which he had written the name of the hotel and address. "Sicher, aber viele Stau Heute." (Sure but lots of traffic jams today). Anthony shrugged his shoulders showing that he didn't care. He only hoped that the driver would be quiet and let him relax before he had to being working.  
  
*-*-*-*-* Thirty minutes later the angels arrived. They had been booked on a slightly later commuter flight than Anthony had been therefore he had once again avoided making a chance contact with the Angels. After collecting their baggage they spotted a chauffer holding, above the crowd of people awaiting their friends and relatives, a sign which read "Townsend's."  
  
"That's us," cried Natalie waving her hand at the driver. He gave the perky blonde a big smile in return and approached the four tired travelers. "Welcome to Hamburg," he said with a thick German accent. May I take your bag," he asked Natalie. She gave it up without a thought and he led them out to the waiting limo.  
  
"You know he offered to take your bag because he likes you," said Dylan to her friend with a smirk.  
  
"No, he doesn't," said Natalie playfully slapping Dylan on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes, he does, he didn't offer to carry my bag or Alex's."  
  
"But I'm with Pete," said the blonde with wide innocent eyes as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Yeah but he doesn't know that does he," with that Dylan jogged a head to catch up with Bosley who was pushing the rest of the luggage.  
  
"She right," agreed Alex. It always amazed Dylan that Natalie didn't realize what an effect she had on men.  
  
As he loaded the baggage into the car the chauffer said, "Frau James und Graf von Buchholz insist that you do not stay in a hotel. Rooms have been prepared for you," He then opened the door for Natalie and made a sweeping bow. She giggled but Dylan and Alex rolled their eyes and pushed their way into the car. Dylan leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You said yourself you are with Pete, try not to encourage him."  
  
The chauffer got in and started the car and left the window separating him from the passengers down. Alex leaned forward a bit and asked, "Are you hired for the day or are you a full time employee of the Graf?"  
  
He glanced up into the rear view mirror to get a look at his passengers. "My name is Helmar and I am a- as you say it full time employee of the Graf. Nine years now."  
  
"That's a long time," said Nat. "Do you get a long with him?"  
  
"As well as anyone gets along with the Graf. He is a very launisch, what is the word," he snapped his fingers to make the right word surface, "temperamental man, but it is mostly due to his frustration."  
  
"With his condition," asked Dylan.  
  
"You know about that. Of course you do you are friends with Ms. James." He said the name of their client as though he had eaten something bitter.  
  
"You don't like Katja," asked Alex becoming intrigued with where their conversation with the very open chauffer Helmar, was going.  
  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid, I am really sorry, but I shouldn't be talking about my employers," he said and rolled up the window.  
  
Alex leaned back against the seat. "Well there is one suspect, Helmar the chauffer." They rode in silence the rest of the way to the small palace just outside the city of Hamburg.  
  
*-*-*-*-* Anthony checked into the hotel. "Your room is 319," said the desk clerk. She was a pretty young woman with shining chestnut hair and big blue eyes. He felt the impulse to reach in and grab a lock but fought it back successfully by touching the pieces of hair he had in his pocket. He picked the black plastic ball point pen off the counter and scribbled out "I'm expecting a package, has it arrived?"  
  
"Let me check on that for you sir," said the desk clerk before she went into the office behind the counter. She emerged a few minutes later with a large mailing tube. "This arrived this morning. Wonderful timing, was it not?"  
  
Anthony shook his head in agreement and scribbled a quick thank you. He didn't even like writing so much but whether you talked or not people always remember the rude ones. He grabbed his suitcase in one hand, tucked the roll under his arm and carried his laptop in the other. He started towards the elevator when the young woman yelled, "Sir! Sir, I forgot." He turned and she was waving a small envelope. He had also forgotten; it was the disk from his employer. He walked back over and she tucked the disk under his arm. He nodded in way of thanks and boarded the elevator.  
  
The room was a spacious suite and it was obvious his employer spared no expense. He placed his laptop on the secretary and turned it on. He opened the envelope and a small black floppy fell out. He flipped it over and no distinguishing marks of any kind. He popped it in the drive and looked at the contents. There was nothing except a wav file. He double clicked on the icon and a player popped up.  
  
"If you are listening to this you have made it to Hamburg, Welcome." It was the voice of his employer. "You are on standby until you are contacted further. Once contacted you will follow the instructions listed in this recording." He unpacked as he listened; hanging anything that need hung and making sure his clothing was neatly put away. The then opened the tube and took out one of the canes that were inside. No noticeable damage. "Keep in mind you have until the day of the wedding and can be called upon at anytime. Meanwhile enjoy your stay." The recording was over. What was he going to do with himself until needed was now the question.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Natalie. Her "wow" awakened her three sleeping companions. "Look at that." Dylan and Alex scooted closer to the other side of the car to see what Natalie was excited about and saw nothing. "It just went behind the tree line wait you can see it again soon." A large house behind a black iron fence soon emerged. It was rather plain looking itself, cream colored and three stories with a black shingled roof with several chimneys jutting out, but the front garden was amazing. It was July and everything was in full bloom, red rose bushes lined the drive way, hortensias blossomed in blue and pink, the large tree in the front yard hung heavy with cherries but the centerpiece was the large fountain that sprayed a mist of bubbling water into the air. "Isn't that just incredible?"  
  
The limo pulled into the circular drive in front of the house and out stepped their client, Katja James. Helmar got out and went to the back passenger side of the car and opened the door. Out clamored the three angels and Bosley, all stiff from falling asleep in the back. "Welcome to Schloss Buchholz," cried Katja. "I'm so glad that you all came to help me with my problem."  
  
"This place is fantastic," said Dylan looking around, "like something from a fairy tale."  
  
"Reminds me of the von Trap family home in 'The Sound of Music'," said Alex.  
  
"Well it's not quite that large, but it suits Andreas. I've had the servants prepare rooms for you all." Just then a large balding man stepped out onto the steps of the house. He wiped his red face with a handkerchief. Bosley stepped forward and held out his hand, "You must be the Graf."  
  
"Actually," interjected Katja, "he is Andreas's new private secretary. My sister, who unfortunately can't be here, recommended him. Natalie, Alex, Mr. Bosley, Diane, this is Karl Mills."  
  
"Its Dylan," said Dylan correcting her with a smile and shaking the hand of Karl.  
  
"Sorry, I don't know what got into me, forgetting my own friend's name like that. Karl this is Dylan."  
  
"Pleased to meet you all," said Karl. There was something about the Dylan girl that reminded him of someone, something about her eyes and the shape of her mouth. He just couldn't put a finger on it and it bothered him. He felt as though he should know her.  
  
"Well why don't we go inside and let you all get settled. Lunch is at twelve, that gives you a half and hour."  
  
"Yeah," said Karl, "Ya don't wanna be late. The Count is a stickler for punc-it-tuality."  
  
"Our bags," asked Alex glancing over her shoulder at the car.  
  
"Oh those don't worry about them. Helmar, ask Michael to take the bags up to their rooms. Make it quick they only have a half an hour before lunch." Helmar scowled at Katja and headed to the back of house.  
  
"Who is Michael?"  
  
"Oh he is the butler but he usually has Mondays off. Come along." And with that they followed her into the house.  
  
Inside was dark and cool, all the curtains were drawn and there was very little light. "Part of how Andreas protects himself from the sunlight," said Katja as she lit several candles. As the foyer brightened they could see a large broad marble staircase. Next to each banister was a pedestal with a large vase of sunflowers. Dylan wondered why bother if no one could see them anyway without lighting a candle.  
  
"Is it just as skin sensitivity or his eyes," asked Alex taking one of the tapers that was in an old fashioned brass holder.  
  
"Both actually. You may of course open the curtains in your rooms but I have to ask that, for Andreas' sake you leave the other closed. She started up the stairs and the others took a candle as well and followed.  
  
Dylan was towards the back of the group and called out, "I do have a question." Katja turned and raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow as a sign Dylan should go on. "Its about the notes, If the Count has such a hypersensitivity to light then why did the killer suggest that he might die breaking his neck in a horse riding accident?"  
  
"Oh that," she said turning and continuing up the staircase. You see there are two traditions in my fiancé's family. One is that two days before the wedding the men all go riding, sort of a fox hunt without hurting the fox, at least now days. In Andreas' case the men will be taking a midnight ride, he didn't want to forsake tradition and so we planned our wedding for a day that falls two days after a full moon. That way there is a lot of light and the ride can take place. Your rooms are down this way," she pointed to the right and they followed.  
  
"So what is the second," asked Dylan.  
  
"Didn't I go over that with you? No I suppose not," she said not letting any of the angels' answer, "so we will have to take a day to remedy that. The second tradition is a costume ball then night before the wedding."  
  
"How fun! I wish Pete could be here."  
  
"Is Pete your boyfriend," asked Katja unaware that that was a dangerous question. When Natalie got started on the subject of Pete there was no stopping her.  
  
Mills watched Katja lead her friends to their rooms. They seemed like nice girls. Too bad his employer had warned him about them. Dividing and conquering would probably be the best way to handle the situation. He wondered how the silent guy from the park was doing. He never did learn his name and could only hope that the man actually made it and did his job properly it would make his job so much easier. If he didn't he would still do what he was paid to do even if there was a chance he could be caught. 


	4. 4

Dylan looked around the room she was shown. It was decorated with heavy dark wooden furniture. The bed was a canopy and draped with a dark velvet material which was tied with large matching ribbons to each of the posts. She sat the candle down on the small commode and located the window which was draped with curtains similar to that of the bed. She threw open the draperies and coughed as great clouds of dust fell around her. Then she sneezed and wondered how long it had been since they had been opened.  
  
The windows were actually French doors that lead out to a small balcony overlooking the back of the house which possessed an ornate hedge maze. Dylan turned to survey the room; with light it didn't look nearly as dismal. The sun showed off the polished pine and revealed pictures on the wall which couldn't be seen before. One of the portraits was that of a young woman with an empire waist dress in a rose color and hair a deeper darker red than her own. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. She crossed the room and opened it.  
  
"Your luggage, Miss," said a man in his late twenty's - early thirty's, with sandy brown hair and kind green eyes.  
  
"My god you are cute," thought Dylan but instead said, "Thanks. You must be Michael."  
  
"Yes and your friends said you are Dylan. You look surprised to see me."  
  
"I supposed I expected the butler to be an older more rigid man."  
  
"Most do but I too can be rigid," he said flirting.  
  
"My god he is actually flirting," she thought. "Well thanks for bringing my stuff up."  
  
"Not a problem, it's my job. You should get ready lunch is soon," he said turning and heading back down the stairs. From the doorways of their rooms Alex and Nat giggled then went to Dylan's room. She had already opened her suitcase and removed and red t-shirt and pair of black pants.  
  
"Well that's it we can go home now," said Alex simply, leaning against the door frame.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Dylan.  
  
"You like him, he likes you; ergo he is the bad guy. Case closed."  
  
Dylan laughed and threw the shirt in her hand at Alex. "I do not like him."  
  
"You know he is cute," said Nat sitting on the edge of the bed. "It is okay to like cute guys. Gosh your room has such character," she added looking around.  
  
"Yeah like Frankenstein's monster," said Dylan sarcastically.  
  
They each lit a candle and headed downstairs. They followed the sound of voices and came upon the dining room; Bosley, Katja, and Karl were already seated. "Please girls, take a place," said Katja waving her hand, "Andreas will be down shortly he is on a business call to New York. I hope you found your rooms suitable. I had forgotten that Bosley was coming," she laid a well manicured hand on Bosley's arm, "so I'm afraid that on of the rooms was made up at the last minute."  
  
"Katja, will you introduce me to our guests?"  
  
They all turned to see a man standing in the door way. Other than his pallor he looked very healthy and while not as handsome as Michael the butler there was something about him that made him very attractive. "Andreas, Id like to introduce my friends this is Alex, Natalie, Jimmy Bosley, and Diane."  
  
"Dylan," Dylan corrected extending her hand, which the Count kissed as he had the other women's.  
  
"I am so pleased to meet friends of Kat's from the states. It isn't very often I have guests and now this week I have five new friends."  
  
"Five," asked Alex.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Mills came just a few days ago from the states. So how do you all like Germany so far?" Michael came around and severed soup as the talked.  
  
"Well," said Natalie, "we haven't seen much so far but it looks lovely."  
  
"Kat will have to correct that. She must take you into Hamburg and let you look around; there is much to be seen. It is summer; do they still do the cruises on the Alster, my love?"  
  
Lunch was over and the angels decided to wander about the grounds and the house to check if there were any security problems. Michael went with Alex to show her the house alarm system, Natalie went off to check out the stables and Dylan to check out the grounds.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
He decided to nap since he had time to kill. The flight in combination with still healing chest wound had worn him out. It had been a year but the internal damage was extensive especially to entrance and exit wound to his right lung. The lung still gave him problems when he exercised and practiced, the doctor had told him to stop smoking and that would help with the healing. He had given them up for awhile but started up again as though there had never been a pause.  
  
He had just gotten comfortable when the phone rang. He picked it up on the third ring. "Hello," said the sultry female voice from the other end that he recognized as his employer. "You don't have to say a word. I just wanted to give you some new information. Tomorrow you need to move to a local hotel. I'm sorry to do this to you but I want you near the target. Oh and you need to get a costume, in a few days there is a party you will need to attend. I hope you have a lot of books because there isn't much to do out there." Then the line went dead.  
  
He sighed, put on his shoes, grabbed his room key and headed down to the lobby. The same girl from earlier was working. "Good afternoon sir, how can I help you?"  
  
He pulled a pen out and wrote, "I need a costume."  
  
"A costume? You are going to a party?"  
  
He nodded yes. "Do you know what you want to go as? If you tell me that and your size I can order one to be delivered." Anthony stopped and thought a minute then wrote down on the piece of paper, "Zorro."  
  
"I can see that, very good sir. And your size?" He wrote that for the woman as well, thanked her, and headed back upstairs  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan walked around the back yard which was larger than the park near her house. She thought of how hard it had to be on the count to have something a beautiful as his gardens yet not truly be able to enjoy them. Then she remembered the maze and headed to the location where she though she had seen it from the widow of her room.  
  
The maze was dilapidated. It hadn't been used in years, the hedges which formed it were overgrown and almost covering the path in places. She felt like a child as she peaked around the corners checking out the paths, straight, a turn to the left, a turn to the right, left again, dead end, back track, right this time, then SNAP, she heard a twig break. She picked up her foot but she hadn't stepped on anything but the soft dirt covering the ground. She was being followed she was sure of it. She sped up and ducked behind some over grown branches. She watched the figure dart past her and look around. "Verdammt!" He turned and started down the path she was on. He approached her and she attacked, flipping him to the ground. Lying there staring up at her was Michael the butler.  
  
Michel groaned and sat up rubbing his head. "Warum? Why?" He asked.  
  
"Why were you following me," demanded Dylan. "The Graf, he saw from his room that you were heading here. No one is allowed in the maze. I volunteered to get you. I didn't know that you would get me instead."  
  
"I am so sorry," said Dylan as she offered him her hand.  
  
"No problem. I assume that with you and your friends the Graf will be safe."  
  
"What do you mean," asked Dylan confused.  
  
"I know about the notes that Ms. Katja has been getting. I am the only one here she confided in since I am closest to the Graf.  
  
"Do you have any idea who would send those notes?"  
  
"None. They are hand delivered and left on the doorstep. I did not even know what they said until Ms. Katja told me to keep and extra eye on the Graf as she was getting help in LA. Come let us go back to the house."  
  
They walked back to the house and he stole glances at Dylan. Finally she asked, "Why is the maze off limits?"  
  
"The young lady, the one in the picture in your room she was the Graf's sister Wilhelmina. I only know bits of the story but when she was 18 she became distraught over something and ran into the maze. In the center of the maze is a tree. She hanged herself there."  
  
"How sad."  
  
"Very. Tell me Dylan. This necklace around your neck," he reached over and picked up the charm from where it hung. "What does it mean?"  
  
"It belonged to a friend of mine who died last year."  
  
"I am sorry. That is also sad," and with that they walked into the house and he left her on her own. She was soon joined by Alex.  
  
"Was that Michael," she asked looking at the retreating figure.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"He was showing me the alarm system and I lost him. He was there one minute and gone the next."  
  
"He told me he was with the Count. He said that the count saw me go into the maze and asked him to stop me because it's off limits. He also knows who we are and why we are here."  
  
"That is weird. He couldn't have been with the count because we were checking out the lock on the outside cellar door not ten minutes ago."  
  
"I guess we have another suspect then. Add Michael the butler to the list with Helmar the driver."  
  
"I'd add Karl Mills the private secretary too," said Nat joining her friends.  
  
"Why Karl?"  
  
"I just have a bad feeling about him. I mean Katja comes to LA to hire us and only two days before we arrive here this man happens to be hired as the new secretary to the Graf? What happened to the old secretary?"  
  
"Good question," said Alex and Dylan in unison.  
  
"Katja said that he was recommended by her sister. Maybe we should check the sister out too," suggested Dylan.  
  
"Ok," said Alex, "I'll work on the handwriting and the notes in general. Nat, you do some checks on Michael and Helmar and Dylan, you get Mills and the sister." And with that the angels went their separate ways never noticing the figure watching them from behind the tapestry. 


	5. 5

(a/n Disclaimer applies still. Happy reading and have fun!) *-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning breakfast was uneventful. The angels, Bosley and their hosts, sat at the candle lit table eating a traditional German breakfast of cold cuts, cheese and hard rolls. The Count, Andreas and Katja discussed the wedding plans. "I have decided to hire a full staff for the costume party," announced Andreas.  
  
"Heavens, what for," asked Katja sounding put out.  
  
"I want the staff to be able to celebrate with us. I thought that we would give them the evening off and let them attend the festivities if they wanted to"  
  
"But they are the servants," she continued testily lowering her teaspoon in such a way it clanged loudly against the saucer.  
  
"Kat, they are like my family. Since my sister." he let the end of the sentence hang.  
  
"Michael told me about your sister," said Dylan picking up another roll and slice of cheese.  
  
Andreas leaned forward in Dylan's direction, "Michael?"  
  
"Yes, yesterday he said that you sent him to the maze to get me and he told me about your sister's suicide. I'm very sorry for your loss."  
  
"My dear Dylan, I believe have been misinformed. My sister lives in Zurich, we did have a falling out a few years back and haven't spoken but I can assure you she is still alive and as self involved as ever," he said with a deep chuckle. "You should be meeting her though she has been invited to the wedding, I expect her either this afternoon or tomorrow. Its possible she is already in town."  
  
"But Michael said she hung herself from a tree that is in the center of the maze," said Dylan with confusion. Katja looked at her hands and then awkwardly added more sugar to her already laden coffee.  
  
"No, No not true at all," said the Count with a laugh. There was a tree there years ago that was chopped down, it had a fungus but no one hanged from it. Let alone my sister. Don't get me wrong, despite our disagreement I love my sister but she has a bit of a weight problem. If she had tried to hang herself the branch on the old tree wouldn't have held her."  
  
"I guess Michael had his story wrong then."  
  
"He probably just wanted to spend time with a pretty girl like you. So do you all have plans for the day? I still think Kat, you should show them around."  
  
Katja glared at her fiancé, a hard cold look that held little affection. "I have plans, I'm sure Nat, Alex and Di- Dylan can entertain themselves. I have to go to the printers and get the place cards for party. It would be frightfully dull, I wouldn't want to have them standing around waiting while I discuss type faces and whether to emboss or not to emboss."  
  
Natalie glanced that her friends, "Oh that's okay Katja. We have to take care of that problem you were telling us about anyway."  
  
Andreas clapped his hands together. "Well then that is good. I wouldn't want you lovely ladies to be bored here. I would have had the pool prepared for your enjoyment but since I don't get out I didn't think of it, but as long as you have things to do I wont think of myself as the 'bad host'," he said rising. "I do have several business calls to make if you will excuse me." He placed a kiss on Katja's neck, and made a sweeping bow to his guests.  
  
Katja also rose. "I too have to be on my way. The printer's isn't near by, so I will be driving into the city. Then I have a luncheon with my women's club."  
  
As she left the room the angels and Bosley stared after her. "You know," said Alex "I think we need to check out Katja too."  
  
"Why is that," asked Bosley. "You think she is threatening her own fiancé?"  
  
"I think she isn't being honest."  
  
"I know she isn't being honest," said Natalie angrily. "I saw a box being delivered yesterday afternoon and received by Helga, one of the maids. When I asked if they were supplies for the wedding Helga told me that they were place cards for the costume party dinner."  
  
"I don't know what Katja was hiding but Michael certainly tried to keep me from the hedge maze," said Dylan, "After I said that I felt like such a fool."  
  
Alex put her arm around her friend's shoulders, "I don't think he took it wrong. Actually I was under the impression that he found it quite funny."  
  
"You think so. I really felt dumb," she said laughing at herself.  
  
"What I think," said Bosley, "and I know I'm just here for the free vacation, but maybe we should check out the sister in Zurich."  
  
"Bosley, that's a great idea," said Dylan. "If Andreas is the only member of his family left other than his sister, why couldn't she be threatening her brother? If Katja doesn't go through with the wedding she doesn't have to share the inheritance with her should he die?"  
  
"Good now you have a job here to Bos," said Nat bouncing up and down clapping her hands, "You have the honor of checking out the count's sister."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
As Anthony was packing his bags to move to the small bed and breakfast where he would be staying there was a knock at the door. He peeked through the peephole and opened it. There stood his boss.  
  
"Hello my silent assassin," she said with a smile. "I wasn't planning on coming but I thought that you would like this." She dangled a set of car keys in front of him. He cocked an eyebrow in question.  
  
"It's parked outside. I doubt Andreas will ever miss it. He rarely uses his cars as it is and if he did want to go somewhere he would have the chauffer drive him. I bet your next thought is 'what is it?' Go on take it then I'll tell you."  
  
He reached out for the dangling keys, but she moved them away. "I just may need to change your job a bit. There was a detective agency hired and you may need to kill the detectives. Not a big deal for you is it? If it is," she started to put the keys back in her purse but Anthony took them, never thinking that the agency she was referring to and the angels might be one and the same.  
  
"Very good. It's a 1968 Jaguar E type convertible, racing green of course; they just seem more authentic that way." The right side of his mouth turned up in a small smile. She smiled back at him. "I heard that you love speed and are a sucker for the classics. So while he does have an antique Ferrari in his stable of fine cars, I thought that this one would draw less attention yet meet your needs."  
  
His smile grew bigger inwardly. As far as he could tell he had made the right decision taking this job, still he had questions. He picked up a sheet of hotel stationery and wrote, "So when do I strike?"  
  
"Well I hope you got a costume for the ball? Family tradition you know," she rolled her eyes and sighed. He waved his had to the garment bag. "Good I don't want to know what you will be, don't tell me. Your main job along with your colleague Mr. Mills will be to get rid of the detectives and assassinate Andreas."  
  
"Kill the detectives?" He wrote in his elegant script.  
  
"Do whatever. I personally don't care. Oh and before I forget here are the directions to the bed and breakfast in which you will be staying. Ta ta," she patted his cheek with her gloved hand, "and have fun at the party."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Around six in the evening the first guests for the traditional fox hunt arrived. Andreas, Graf von Buchholz invited the angels and Bosley to participate. Alex jumped at the chance and regaled the Graf with tales of her prize winning horsemanship. Their host even found a riding outfit that had belonged to his sister back in the thin days of her childhood that fit the angel perfectly.  
  
"You seem quite the accomplished young woman," said Andreas to Alex. "Im quite surprised that Katja never mentioned it."  
  
"I'm sure she just forgot."  
  
"Yes, Kat seems to be forgetting quite a bit lately. I believe it is because of the stress of our Hochzeit -wedding. Are you married?"  
  
"No, I'm not," said Alex with a smile.  
  
"Anyone special."  
  
"Just my boyfriend Jason. Do you like movies?"  
  
"Very much especially action films. I adore going to the movie theater because it's dark and allows me to escape into the daytime world."  
  
"Then you might have heard of Jason, Jason Gibons."  
  
"Ja Ja ME and ME2. I loved that film very exciting. It is a shame that he did not come along. Come," he said placing his hand on the small of her back, "we go and get you set up with a horse."  
  
The house bustled with people. Dylan managed to find Natalie in the crowd. "Hey you."  
  
"Hi you won't believe what I found out. First I checked on Helmar, he was hired by the sister, she and he had a torrid affair which is what caused the falling out in the first place between the Count and his sister."  
  
"Really," asked Dylan with interest.  
  
"Really and Michael, you have to guess who he used to be the lover of before he became the butler."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Katja James."  
  
"You are joking, so both the chauffer and the butler could be in on it."  
  
"Exactly, neither on is out on the ride tonight and with Alex there I think he should be okay. Here is what I have. I really wish we could have told all this to Alex before she went, anyway Katja's sister's name is Cassie and she died two years ago. 'How' you may ask? Well she hung herself from a tree. They said it was suicide but her hands were tied behind her back."  
  
"Foul play," said Nat hitting her fist into her hand.  
  
"Only problem is we aren't much closer to who it might be. The suspects seem to just become more and more."  
  
"What about Mills?"  
  
"Karl Mills didn't even exist until a few months ago. I'm still working on who he was before he took the name."  
  
Bosley entered the room with a lovely but large woman on his arm. "And Countess von Buchholz, these are two of my friends Dylan and Natalie. Girls this is the Countess, Helene von Buchholz." 


	6. 6

(A/n I own no one. I want to thank my reviewers once again. I hope this is holding you attention. Do you know who did it yet? Well I was stuck I didn't know what to do with them, well last night it came to me in a dream so I hope to have this finished soon, Im thinking 2-3 more chapters?)  
  
*-*-*-*-* Helene von Buchholz was a charming woman with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled and introduced herself to Dylan and Natalie, shaking hands. "It is a pleasure to meet friends of Katja's, you are the first ones I have heard of I was beginning to think she didn't have any," she giggled her voice tinkling like a bell.  
  
"Don't you like Katja," inquired Natalie.  
  
"I don't really know her well enough to like her or not to like her. I think my brother could do better but that is just me as his older sister being protective." Just then Michael passed by with a try of hors d'oeuvres. She reached over and took two canapés and touched him on his arm. "We must talk later Mica," she said to him affectionately. He gave her a polite nod and walked on. "Michael and I at one time had a relationship," revealed Helene quite openly. She noticed how the two younger women were looking at her and smiled, "Oh don't worry it's a well known fact, nothing that was kept secret, Andreas of course didn't approve and that eventually forced me to leave. I invited Michael to come with me to Zurich but he declined. He is very loyal to my brother," she sighed a sigh of regret. "Please excuse me, I see an old friend. I am so pleased to meet you," and with that she scurried off.  
  
"Hmm do you think she is still suspect," asked Natalie.  
  
"She doesn't seem the type but I would keep Michael on the list. There was something out in the maze he didn't want me to get near."  
  
"I like her," said Bosley. "Its not often you see a full bodied woman who is comfortable with herself."  
  
Dylan and Natalie mingled with the other guests keeping an eye on their suspects. Karl Mills stood off to the side by himself most of the evening occasionally speaking to people who spoke to him with polite distance. Helmar played doorman to the late guests since Michael was serving. Katja flittered around the room like the lady of the manor making small talk with the female guests and flirting with the men who hadn't gone on the hunt, older wealthier men. .  
  
It wasn't long before the hunting party arrived back. "Andreas," said Katja gushing over her fiancé, "who caught the fox? Was it you?"  
  
Andreas was beaming from ear to ear, "Actually my dear Alex is the winner this evening," then Michael came out and handed a small cup to the Count and passed champagne all around. Andreas picked a small spoon off the buffet table that had been laid out and clanked it against his champagne glass, "Attention, Attention." The din of the surrounding conversations silenced. "Tonight's traditional fox hunt was a success in more way than one. The sly creature was caught, and as a first for the family von Buchholz the winner was a woman, I would like you all to raise your glasses to Alex Munday. Frau Munday, you are a fine equestrian and since you are tonight's champion I present you this small trophy for your accomplishment."  
  
The room broke out in applause. Alex thanked the Count and joined her friends. Dylan gave her a big hug, "Congratulations!" Nat who was bouncing up and down in happiness for her friend suddenly stopped and looked upset.  
  
"What's wrong Nat," asked Alex  
  
"The whole fox hunt. I can't believe that you killed that beautiful animal."  
  
"Who said I killed any animal. The fox was brought by a breeder who reintroduces them into the wild. It rode in a dog kennel on the back of a golf cart that had a ten minute head start on us."  
  
"So you didn't hurt the fox?"  
  
"He's fine. The breeder left him in the stable and if you want to see that he is ok yourself go on out and take a look."  
  
"I can see him," asked Nat bouncing around again.  
  
"Yes, go on," said Alex. Nat then took off for the stable.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Natalie walked into the stable. The light was still on and the stable boy was rubbing down the horses. "Hi," she said perkily.  
  
"Hallo," replied the boy. Once she got closer she could see he really was a stable boy not more than eleven years old.  
  
"Do you know where the fox is?"  
  
He looked at her not understanding, "Es tut mir leid, Ich spreche sehr wenig Englisch."  
  
"Fox? Oh well I'll find him." With that she looked around the stable. She went around the corner of the farthest stall and saw the dog kennel. The fox looked out at her with bright eyes. As she sat there and talked to the animal she heard someone come in and say something to the boy. She couldn't make out if it was a man or a woman then the stable went dark.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony arrived at the small family run bed and breakfast just after two in the afternoon. He parked the green jaguar, that his employer "loaned" him on the street and prayed that it wouldn't be recognized. The family that ran the house was nice and showed him to a very country style bedroom made up of checks and flower patterned material and pale wood unfinished furniture. He supposed it was tolerable for a few days. "She gave me the car to make up for the difference in hotel quality," he thought to himself.  
  
He once again neatly unpacked and put away his belongings. "Sir, Sir," called a voice from outside his door. He opened it and there stood a girl about nine years old. "Ein Brief" she said holding out a small white envelope. He reached down and took it from the child. Still she stood there anticipating something. He looked at her again and she stuck out her hand. Anthony reached into his pocket and grabbed a handful of change and gave it to the little girl. She looked at the pile of glimmering gold colored coins in her hand and gave him a big hug. He had never openly received affection, at least not since before his parents died. He looked with wide eyes at the child and her auburn locks, "just like Dylan's" he thought. He wanted to take her hair so badly but once again resisted. The mission had to go as planned. The girl turned and ran down the stairs with the five euros in change he had given her.  
  
He sat on the bed and opened the letter; another contact from his employer. The paper smelled like her perfume. "Hello, go ahead tonight to the address below. Check out the layout but be careful. You don't need to be seen." He looked at the address and pulled out his laptop. He used a map program to determine exactly where this Schloss was. He didn't want to ask for directions which would only draw more attention to him.  
  
A few hours later he was wandering the grounds of the Schloss von Buchholz in the dark. It didn't matter to him. He had excellent night time vision. He leaned against an apple tree and smoked a cigarette the fiery tip glowing, as he watched the stable boy brush out the horses. Then something caught his attention, he knew that bounce and giggle. He tossed the cigarette to the ground and ground it out with the toe of his shoe. He had been right at the airport although he wanted to deny it at the time. He had excellent facial recognition skills, and was even better at recognizing mannerisms and the young woman who had entered the barn was Dylan's friend. He thought a moment and remembered her name, Natalie.  
  
He watched Natalie speak to the boy who just shrugged his shoulders at whatever she said and then she continued to look around. He then saw someone else enter about ten minutes later, a larger person who he didn't recognize. They spoke to the boy but due to the distance, and how they were dressed, it was impossible to tell if it was a man or a woman. The boy ran out and the man turned out the lights. Anthony ran forward, his angel would be crushed if anything happened to her friend.  
  
He entered the barn and looked around, his eyes still adjusted to the night. "Whose there," called Natalie but there wasn't any answer. He could see her rising off up the ground stiff from having sat there awhile, and the figure raising an object to hit her. He took out his sword and just as the man brought the weapon downward he ran the assailant through with his sword. The person fell to the ground with a gasp.  
  
He didn't turn the light back on; the moonlight of the full moon was enough as it came though the small window in the back of the stable. The blond was bleeding, he carefully examined her and determined it to be a shallow head wound, she would survive. He then crept back into the gardens and hoped that he wasn't seen.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey Alex," called Dylan. Alex, who was in the process of being swept around the ballroom by an older man, excused herself and joined her friend.  
  
"What's wrong? Did someone make a move on the Count?"  
  
"No, but Natalie isn't back yet from looking at the fox," said Dylan worriedly.  
  
"You know Nat; she is probably out there naming it and making plans on taking him home."  
  
"You are probably right but I think Ill go out and check on her."  
  
"Okay one of us needs to keep an eye on the Count."  
  
"I'll be back soon." With that Dylan left and headed for the stables. Walking the dirt and gravel path to the stable was a tricky job in heels. The air was chilly and dew was forming on the grass twinkling like diamonds in the moonlight. She shivered as she approached the barn and noticed that the lights were out. "Natalie," she yelled. There was no response.  
  
Across the yard behind a bush the silent assassin heard her. Anthony's heart sped up at the sound of her voice. He chastised himself for getting so worked up over the angel. "She probably doesn't even remember you:" he thought to himself, then he corrected the statement to, "She probably only remembers you trying to kill her and her friends."  
  
Carefully Dylan approached the barn, she could hear the horses snorting and pawing the ground. With the lights out and everything looked different eerie. "Natalie," she called again more urgently. There was no answer but the fox barked. She followed the sound and came upon the scene as left by Anthony. "Nat!" Dylan crouched down next to her friend not caring about the dark green evening dress she wore. She patted Natalie's face gently and the blond began to come around. "Are you ok," asked Dylan anxiously. Nat sat up and gingerly touched the bleeding lump on the back of her head. "Ouch! I think so. Some one turned out the lights then hit me over the head."  
  
"Is that the person," asked Dylan signaling to the dead body not far from where they sat.  
  
"Could have been but who killed him?" Natalie got up and went to the main part of the stable and turned on the light.  
  
"Oh my," said Dylan pressing her finger tips to her lips eyes wide.  
  
"What is it," asked Natalie kneeling beside of her.  
  
"He was stabbed with a sword."  
  
Natalie looked more closely at the body. "It wasn't a he," she said reaching over and removing the moustache, it was Helene von Buchholz. "I'm going to get Alex."  
  
Dylan sat in the straw looking at the fox and the body of the now deceased countess. The sword. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine how the scene that evening played out but all she could see was the rooftop where Anthony died. She remembered the way Seamus was choking her on the edge, her hair hanging over the side of the building blowing in the wind, and the sudden release of pressure as Anthony pulled the hulking Irishman off her. She remembered him kissing her and her insides feeling like Jello, she had never been kissed like that. She remembered his lips as he tried to say something to her, then the look of pain and surprised that overcame him, toppling him over the edge. She touched the medallion and wondered, "Why?"  
  
Alex and Nat approached and Katja was in tow. "What happened," yelled the future Countess von Buchholz. "I hired you and you have to tell me!" She stopped at the body and she looked down. "Helene?"  
  
"Who would want to kill Helene?"  
  
"I don't know answered Natalie but she is the one who hit me over the head. Why do you suppose she would want to do that?"  
  
"How do you know," asked Katja. "Are you sure she hit you? Maybe it was whoever the beast was who stabbed her. Maybe someone found out you are detectives and wants you out of the way." Katja was hysterical. "This will kill Andreas it just will. We can't tell him, not yet, not until the wedding. We can put the body in the basement and tell him that she went to bed early."  
  
"We have to call the police," said Dylan calmly. "But from the look of the body how she is holding the rock that has Natalie's blood on it, and where I found Natalie when she was unconscious, I would say there was another person here."  
  
"If we call the police I will have to explain to Andreas what this is all about, who you all are. I don't want to worry him."  
  
There was a scream from the main house. Katja turned running, the angels followed, "We'll be back soon Helene," said Nat as they went to the house.  
  
(Es tut mir Leid, Ich spreche sehr wenig Englisch= Im sorry I speak very little English Ein Brief = A letter) 


	7. 7

(A/n l I think this chapter is better than the last. I hope you all like it. Next chapter is the costume party. Once again thank you for reviewing and I own none of the angels, Bosley or Anthony aka the Creepy Thin Man)  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony hated walking away from the sound of her voice. It was soothing to his ears like a gentle hand on a fevered brow. It calmed and soothed him. He looked at the rapier in his hand covered with blood of the person he killed. He thought of his employer and cringed. When had he come to care so much for someone he couldn't do a job properly? Caring had never stopped him before. When he worked for McCadden he was intrigued by the beautiful red-headed angel but not enough to help her, or turn his back on his employer, as she hung dangling out the window held only by a small shard of glass through the cotton sheet. His employer had specifically said to harm the detectives and he had readily agreed but that was before he knew who the detectives were.  
  
He reached into his pocket and fingered the lock of hair. It wasn't enough to ease his worried mind so he took it out and inhaled the scent it still carried. He tried to decide what to do, whether to return to the hotel or not. He looked at the way the hair shone and decided not to. He still wasn't sure what Mill's assignment was but what if he was supposed to kill the angels as well. He wasn't going to let Mills come to hurt Dylan or her friends, he didn't care about her friends but if they were hurt so was she and thus he felt it his responsibility to protect them as well.  
  
Then he heard the scream from the house and saw the three detectives and the countess run out of the stable. He followed cautiously and decided to go inside. There were at least seventy guests, one extra he doubted would be noticed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The angels and Katja arrived back at the house just in time to see Bosley attempting to give the Count the Heimlich maneuver. Bosley stood behind the man his hands one over lapping the other against the Counts stomach and thrusting upward. There was no response. "He is turning blue," yelled a guest.  
  
Katja put her hand to her face and started crying. "Hit him on the back Bos," called Dylan. Anthony stood in the doorway watching the commotion unseen by the angels. Bosley hit Andreas' back with the heel of his hand between the shoulder blades. Just then a small object flew out of his mouth and hit the wall. The count closed his eyes. "Danke," he said softly.  
  
Katja dramatically ran up and threw her arms around him. "Oh Andreas," she sobbed.  
  
"I'm fine Katja thanks to Mr. Bosley."  
  
Dylan crossed the floor and looked at the object that had been coughed up, it was a ring. She wrapped it in a napkin and brought it over to the couple. "This is what you swallowed, or couldn't swallow," she said.  
  
"A ring;" asked Katja puzzled.  
  
"May I see that," asked Andreas holding out his hand. "I suppose the cook lost it in the pudding. I was so busy talking I never even noticed it."  
  
"Who brought you the pudding," asked Alex.  
  
"I don't see why that would matter," said Katja giving Alex a deadly glare. Alex ignored it and continued. "It possible that it was placed in the pudding on purpose."  
  
"Well Karl brought it to me, but he has no reason to want to kill me."  
  
They all looked at Karl Mills. He was blushing and drops of perspiration broke out on his forehead, "I got the bowl from the cook and brought it in. There weren't anymore on the table and the Count said he didn't get any so I was just being helpful."  
  
"I think Katja has something she needs to talk to you about, in private," said Dylan.  
  
"No, it can wait."  
  
"Can it?"  
  
Andreas watched the exchange. "Kat is there something you are keeping from me?"  
  
She looked at the four detectives and Andreas looking at her. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders in defeat, "Fine all of you come we will talk about this in Andreas's study. Everyone", she said to the other guests, "enjoy, dance, and have fun."  
  
Mills watched the group going into the study. His employer was right, the detectives, the angels, "what a stupid name for them," he thought with irritation, were going to have to be taken care of. They were nosy and good. Why the hell had Katja even hired them, they were just a monkey wrench in the works as far as he was concerned. He decided to follow and listen.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The office of the Count was in a room without windows, large shelves of books lined every wall. In the middle of the room was a massive mahogany desk, there was also a small couch in brown leather with gold colored rivets holding the material in place, and two chairs of the same. The light in the room was given off by a traditional styled banker's lamp. Andreas entered and went to his side of the desk.  
  
"So what is going on here?"  
  
Katja just looked at her hands not really knowing where to begin so Dylan began. "Graf, we aren't friends of Katja's. We are detectives from Los Angeles, The Townsend Agency."  
  
"Why would you call detectives Katja?"  
  
Katja still sat in silence so Dylan continued, "There were threats on your life and she came to us for help."  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Yes," answered Katja meekly. "I didn't want you to worry so I didn't tell you. I thought it would be better if they found out who was plotting to kill you and take care of the problem before it could get any worse."  
  
"But it has gotten worse," said the count matter-of-factly. "Hasn't it? You think that my choking wasn't an accident."  
  
The angels looked at each other, "It's possible it wasn't an accident," stated Alex simply. Bosley pulled the four letters out of the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket and handed them to Andreas. He removed the ribbon and read each one out loud.  
  
"And you didn't think I had the right to know this Katja? That I didn't have the right to know my life was being threatened? I thought we told each other everything." The happy man from earlier in the evening was replaced by a sad weary one that looked much older than his thirty five years.  
  
"There is more," said Dylan. Katja flashed her a look not to continue but she did anyway, "Natalie was attacked in the barn tonight, hit in the head by someone with a large rock."  
  
"Meine Güte," exclaimed Andreas, "can this be any worse?"  
  
"Actually it can," proceeded Dylan, "She was attacked by your sister."  
  
"Helene? Where is she now? I want to speak to her," Andreas stood with his hands on his desk.  
  
"You can't someone killed Helene. She was stabbed with a sword," said Natalie.  
  
He sat defeated in his chair, silent. The five others just watched him. "We have to call off the wedding."  
  
"NO!" yelled Katja, then more calmly, "that is what the killer wants. We can't let that happen."  
  
"What do you think," he asked the angels.  
  
"I hate to say it," said Alex, "but I am going to have to agree with Katja. You keep the wedding plans on schedule and we will catch the creep who is trying to stop it."  
  
"Do you think you can keep him safe, you can't even keep yourselves safe," she said nastily glancing at Natalie and her blonde hair with drying blood.  
  
"Yes, and now that the Count knows, he can keep an eye open for himself as well," responded Natalie.  
  
By the time the meeting between the Count, his fiancé and the angels was over the ballroom was deserted. Michael explained that most of the guests had gone to bed and a few of the older gentlemen were in the winter garden with brandy and cigars. Andreas and Bosley decided to go deal with the body of his deceased sister and the police would be called in the morning.  
  
The angels didn't go straight to bed they had a meeting in Alex's room. "I guess we have Helene off the list of suspects," said Nat.  
  
"I suppose, but Mills is looking mighty guilty, did you see the way he was blushing and perspiring when he admitted he brought the pudding," asked Alex, "but all that says is he is hired help for whoever the mastermind of the operation is. And what about the sword," Dylan had been thinking about the sword as well, but it wasn't possible that he was alive. Surely there were other people out there that used swords; heck she supposed that most of the people at the hunting party tonight we skilled in fencing.  
  
"I don't know," said Natalie, "It's a strange choice of weapon, the only person who I know of that would have used a sword is dead," she glanced at Dylan. She hated to bring up the Creepy Thin Man but she knew they were all thinking it.  
  
"Might be dead," said Alex. "You both know as well as I that there were no bodies recovered that night and he did survive the blast at the mission."  
  
"So are we adding Anthony to the list of suspects," asked Dylan sarcastically, "because if we are then we might as well add Knox too and how about Wood and Emmers?" She stopped herself and apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm a bit tired."  
  
"No Dylan, I am sorry. I know whatever happened that night up on the roof is a tender spot with you. I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
"No you are right, how many people just go around carrying swords and stabbing people?"  
  
"Whoever it was did save me," said Nat. "I don't think that Helene would have stopped at hitting me just once."  
  
"Well," began Alex, "Suspects are: Karl Mills, Michael, and Helmar."  
  
Dylan went to her room and removed the green evening gown she was wearing and slipped into a pair of blue plaid boxers and a Megadeth T-shirt. She slid between the cool Egyptian cotton sheets and laid there awake playing with the medallion that had belonged to Anthony, or The Creepy Thin Man, as Alex liked calling him. Once she had heard his story from the Mother Superior she couldn't think of his as that anymore, he was Anthony pure and simple. "Are you still out there," she asked "If you are do you think about the kiss?" the air didn't reply and she fell into as quiet slumber.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony crept through the halls of the schloss careful not to be seen. He had been spotted by Karl earlier and didn't think he could count on the large talkative man not to pin everything on him. He had found which rooms the angels had while they were discussing their case with the Count. Now he stood outside Dylan's door contemplating the temptation of entering. Once again his heart had won out over his head.  
  
He couldn't understand how Dylan had gotten to him. He had prided himself on his coldness, he was untouchable in every way, but Dylan Sanders had found a chink in his armor. They stood on the roof top that night and she let him kiss her. Usually women found him weird because of his hair fetish and wouldn't come near him once they found it out; not only did she let him kiss her but she took his hair as well. His weakness was needing someone to understand him for who he was and she had tried, she was the only one who had ever tried. He didn't only fall off a building with his sword though his chest that night but it she had pierced his heart with something less tangible and he fell in love.  
  
He opened the door slowly and it gave a moan, he stopped and looked at the woman sleeping in the large old fashioned bed. She looked like a child almost it dwarfed her so. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed near her. She turned her head and let out a small whimper; she was dreaming. He took his hand and stroked her hair, her whimpering stopped and her breathing more steady. Just then the moon came out from behind a purple-grey cloud and shined into the room; that is when he saw it, his medallion that was given to him so many years before hanging around her neck. He couldn't understand why she wore it, he was afraid to even dare think that she could feel the same way about him but he decided then and there that it didn't matter what his assignment was, he had a new assignment, and he was going to save the angels from Mills. Any doubts he had about doing the right thing were gone.  
  
He watched her until the sun began to rise, he sniffed her hair, kissed her rosebud lips and silently exited the room. He walked down the hall as though his feet didn't touch the floor, not a board creaked. "Hey there silent man."  
  
He turned to face Karl Mills. "Saw you last night, and heard the countess was stabbed. Good work according to the boss lady. Come on in we need to talk." Anthony was surprised followed the balding man into his room. "Thought you'd be in trouble for that one huh? She thought it was creative and said she wishes you would have gotten rid of the blonde girl too. I'm looking forward to killing them off as is the third man."  
  
Anthony cocked his eyebrow in question to the third man. "You don't know about him huh? Well let me tell ya, apparently she is afraid we can't do the job so she has another sucker on her payroll. Told me that tonight, herself."  
  
The Thin Man pulled out a piece of paper and wrote, "Who is it?"  
  
"That's just it buddy I haven't a clue. Maybe it's the Bosley guy. He seems chummy with the babes but who knows maybe he needs the dough. Could be some old fart from the party too, ya n ever know with the boss-lady do ya? So what I figures is if something changes she'll be telling me and you 'course but till then we play it the way she wants."  
  
Anthony nodded and reached for the door knob. "By the way my silent friend, I saw you exiting the cute redhead's room. Ya bump her off?"  
  
He shook his head "no" his eyes cold. "Why not that would have earned you extra moolah?"  
  
He thought fast and wrote, "She started to wake up."  
  
"Yeah," said Karl knowingly, "No fun if they scream before you can get them. Bet the cow last night didn't know what hit her." Karl laughed like it was the funniest thing he had heard in ages. "Whatcha coming as tonight?"  
  
"Zorro," wrote Anthony on his piece of paper, "You?"  
  
"I'm gonna be the guy in the monkey suit. See ya later." Anthony just nodded and left the room. It was going to be a long day for sure. 


	8. 8

(Still don't own anyone having to do with the CA movies. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The song is called "Angel of Berlin" sung by Martin Kesici the winner of the first German Star Search competition. Normally I don't like those reality shows and anything having to do with them but this is a beautiful song.) *-*-*-*-* Breakfast was uneventful, again traditional fare but also in buffet style so the staff didn't have to work as hard. Katja avoided the angels. It was obvious that she was still angry from the night before. It appeared that she was avoiding her fiancé as well. Andreas looked as though he hadn't slept well and none of the angels could blame them. Who could sleep well knowing that they were a target for a killer?  
  
Michael went up to him and whispered something in his ear and they both glanced at the angels. Andreas approached the young women and asked them to join him in his study. "What's going on," asked Natalie.  
  
"The police are here, they need us to tell them what happened last night. The coroner was already here first thing and took Helene's body." He pushed the door to the study opened and allowed the angels to enter before him. Already inside wearing their bright Kelly green jackets and khaki pants were the local Polizei. They stood upon seeing the count.  
  
"Graf von Buchholz" said the older man.  
  
"Guten Tag", answered the Count.  
  
"Können Sie uns der Stall zeigen?"  
  
"Can we speak English? It would be easier on my guests," he said signaling toward the three girls.  
  
"Oh? Of course, we would like to see the stable, please." The count, changed into what looked like a black bee keepers outfit with full gloves and a hat with a veil that tucked into the neck of the overall and led the way out the back so the other guests couldn't see, to the barn. The place smelled of the warm summer morning and fresh cut hay that the stable boy was spreading in the stalls.  
  
"So Fraulein Cook, can you tell us what passiert? I mean happened," said the short pudgy officer correcting himself. He sat on the edge of the desk and waited for her to begin.  
  
"I came out here to look at the fox. I asked the stable boy and he didn't understand so I found the fox back here," she walked to the area of the stable where the fox had been the night before. "I sat down so I could see in the kennel better and talked to the fox, I don't know how long probably ten minutes at the most, then I heard someone talk to the boy and then the lights went out. I was getting up and suddenly there was a pain in my head. I woke up when Dylan came in and found me."  
  
"Gut aber, that doesn't explain who killed the Gräfin," said the older man. "But it does clear you. And you," he said turning to Dylan, "Can someone tell me where you were? Have you and alibi?"  
  
"I can," said the count. "I saw when she left."  
  
"Very well, we just need to talk to Günter and then we will look around a bit then go."  
  
Andreas called the stable boy, Günter, in and he and the angels left. "Will Günter be alright with the police," asked Natalie nervously.  
  
"He will be fine; the short pudgy man is his uncle. I noticed that Katja never took you out for costumes."  
  
The angels looked at each other. "I guess we were so involved in other things here that we never had time," said Alex.  
  
"Don't worry I have taken care of it. I had my maid Helga be a bit nosey. She checked your sizes and I sent out for costumes. They may not be perfect but they will get you through the evening. I expect them to arrive around two or so, that should give you enough time to let me know if they fit."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony slipped back to the hotel early and slept until a knocking at his door woke him up. He half expected the owner's wife to be bringing breakfast but it was his employer who stood on the other side of the door. "Aren't you going to invite me in," she asked with her eyes full of venom.  
  
He stood back and opened the door wider, "Last night was a disaster! Getting rid of the countess was fine, one less problem but those 'Angels'", she said their title with disgust, "have to go. Karl told me you almost had one last night, too bad you didn't it would have defiantly demoralized the others."  
  
Anthony looked at her; she obviously had underestimated the detectives she hired. He knew that the death of one would rally the other two even stronger to finding out who the criminal was. "And if the old woman hadn't screamed when Andreas started choking, they would be gone by now in defeat." She paced the room punching her fist into the palm of her hand until he could see how red it was. "I'm not giving up though. There are three of them, and three of you. It should be simple. I'll let you know what to do tonight Zorro. Until then go back to the Schloss and keep out of sight. If you have an opportunity to remove one of the bimbos before tonight take it. I'll just tell Andreas and her friends that she decided to go into town or something. You don't look very happy, not that you ever do but today you seem different. Is there a problem?"  
  
He shook his head "no".  
  
"Good I can't afford my hired assassins to have problems. If you have one you should tell me now." He didn't answer and she took his silence as a negative. "Wonderful. I'll see you later," she said patting his cheek and leaving. He stared after her and watched her climb on her bicycle and ride away. He thought about the money should the job go as planned. Promised was three hundred and eighty thousand. He had never earned that much on one job before. It was a sure thing. He thought about Dylan sleeping in the large bed wearing his medallion. He didn't want to think about that or what it might mean. Three hundred and eighty thousand for killing the count and the angels, that is what he wanted to focus on but somehow it became harder after last night.  
  
*-*-*-*-* The costumes were delivered promptly at two o'clock. Helga the maid was the one who answered the door. She was an older woman with neatly coifed silver hair and wore a black dress with a white apron. Helga took the three garment bags up to the rooms and knocked on the door that she heard voices behind. "Entschuldigung I don't mean to disturb you but your costumes are here."  
  
"Thanks Helga," said Natalie jumping off the bed and taking the outfits from her. The maid gave a small bow and left walking down the hall. On the way she ran into Karl. "How's it goin' Helga," he asked  
  
Helga didn't like the fat American man; he made her nervous. "I am good Herr Mills."  
  
"The detectives in there?"  
  
"Ja," she said and tried to go on her way but Mills grabbed her arm. "What they going as tonight?"  
  
"No one is supposed to say, its- how do you say it - masked."  
  
"Aw come on Helga, between us servants."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously and replied, "I am not a servant, we are members of the family."  
  
"You believe that sister, I'll sell you the Brandenburg Tor," he said laughing.  
  
"But the Count.."  
  
"But the Count.." He repeated her in a mocking tone. "Listen at your age you should know there's us and them. Plus I heard good ol' Katja saying she wanted to bring her own staff in you maybe on your way out, lady. So you tell me what the girls are wearin' tonight an' I see what I can do so you keep your job."  
  
Helga looked at her hands and back at the large mans face and she told him their costumes. Once he got the information he wanted from the maid he let her go and apologized for being so rough with her.  
  
Back in Natalie's room the angels were going over their costumes. "A ballerina," cried Natalie excited. "Its beautiful, look at the bead work on the leotard," she gasped and ran to the bathroom to try it on.  
  
Alex pulled hers out next, "A Russian military uniform? I think I like it," she laughed. Dylan then unzipped the bag she was given which was larger than the others. Inside was a pale gold dress with long flowing bell sleeves, the bodice was highlighted by crisscrossed braid work in gold with pale green highlights. Also in the bag was what a halo made of gold colored vines and a pair of wings covered in feathers. "An angel," asked Dylan in surprise looking at the costume.  
  
"It's gorgeous," said Alex reaching out to touch the shining material. "It's not that mine isn't good but yours is great."  
  
"Want to trade?"  
  
"I doubt it would fit me in the bust," stated Alex flatly as Natalie stepped out of the bathroom. The ballerina costume fit her perfectly. "Wow," she said as she saw Dylan's dress. "That is incredible! Try it on, try it on," Natalie urged.  
  
"Okay," said Dylan as she picked up the dress and headed towards the bathroom, "but I don't know about this."  
  
*-*-*-*-* Anthony didn't know about this, he wasn't comfortable with the chance someone could spot him but there were so many cars showing up he doubted that anyone would even notice him. There were more guests at the Schloss for the costume ball than there was for the fox hunt the night before, plus there were caterers and wait-staff as well. He estimated that there were roughly two hundred people invited.  
  
The angels walked down the stairs, Dylan holding the bottom of her dress up so she wouldn't trip over it. "Ah, ladies," said the Count. "I see the costumes fit, do you like them?"  
  
"Thank you for taking the time to order them," said Alex.  
  
"They are wonderful," said Natalie  
  
"Great," added Dylan.  
  
"I almost forgot," said the count reaching into a bag, "the masks." Each angel took one and out it on. "Most of the guests seem to have arrived early. Please excuse me." As he left Bosley arrived with Katja on his arm.  
  
"Well," she said smiling, "don't you three look cute."  
  
"Thanks," said Dylan sarcastically at her off handed compliment.  
  
"Perhaps you three should mingle, check out who might be here to kill my fiancé instead of talking to each other all night."  
  
"You know Ms. James; after his sister died Andreas had every right to know what was going on."  
  
"No, I hired you for your discretion and discreet you weren't. I just hope you handle the rest of your vacation with a bit more subtlety and decorum." A guest caught her eye and she waved, "Frau Schmidt, Frau Schmidt." Frau Schmidt saw her and waved. "You girls just remember what you are here for," Katja said angrily and went to her friend.  
  
"Looks like she has a bee in her butt," said Bosley.  
  
"What we get for doing our job," said Alex, "But she is right let's split up." And with that the four went their separate ways.  
  
Anthony watched the crowd trying to determine who the third man was. He hadn't seen the angels yet but no doubt they were there. He had spotted Karl Mills though in his gorilla suit. He seemed to like staying close to the bar. He saw the Count, dressed as a vampire, mingling with his guests and he spotted Katja James speaking to an older woman dressed as Queen Victoria. Then he saw a spark of red hair, Dylan.  
  
Dylan walked around the crowd a glass of champagne in her hand. She wondered between what was drunk the night before and tonight how much each part set the Count back. Then she spotted Michael the butler. He was over by the French doors that led out to the back garden. Their eyes met and he smiled and began to walk towards her. "Hello Dylan, you aren't dancing."  
  
"No, I'm working."  
  
"Well let me take you on a spin around the floor and I will tell you who is who. Ja?"  
  
She hesitated a moment then smiled and took his hand, he was cute, "Sure let's dance." The music was something slow that she had never heard before:  
  
Met her on an stormy Monday  
  
Coloured in the mist within myself  
  
She was on the road to nowhere  
  
And I was on the road to nowhere myself  
  
I wants her to know  
  
Our paths would cross  
  
How do I deserve  
  
All the love that she gives yeah  
  
They had just started swaying to the music when a man dressed as Zorro tapped Michael on the shoulder. Zorro made a sign that he wanted to cut in and Michael disappointed stepped away from the angel.  
  
Where have you been  
  
Where was I going  
  
Angel of Berlin  
  
Angel of Berlin  
  
you've been so close  
  
But I didn't see you  
  
Angel of Berlin  
  
Angel of Berlin  
  
Dylan closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics and inhaling as familiar scent that she couldn't quite place, he smelled of vanilla and rich tobacco.  
  
How many lonely ways I wandered  
  
How many lonely days I must have missed  
  
I wouldn't wanna miss another  
  
So let me a better man this time  
  
She makes me sing  
  
She sets me free  
  
And after all  
  
I've got somewhere to be  
  
She looked up at her partner and saw something; perfect cool blue eyes, that stirred a memory inside of her. He looked down into her eyes and threaded his fingers through her hair of ringlets.  
  
Where have you been  
  
Where was I going  
  
Angel of Berlin  
  
Angel of Berlin  
  
You've been so close  
  
But I didn't see you  
  
Angel of Berlin  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Dylan gasped in recognition. "Shhh," he hissed at her and continued to hold her in his arms. She didn't struggle as he feared she would once she recognized him. Natalie heard Dylan's sharp intake of air, "Dylan, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Dylan still looking into the eyes of her partner. How she had silently privately mourned his passing a year ago and now she stood with his arm around his waist and one hand in her hair.  
  
She likes the night  
  
I've never been so alive  
  
This couldn't be a better day  
  
She calls me up  
  
It calms me down  
  
And round and round it goes  
  
Oh yeah, oh yeah  
  
Anthony reached up and touched her cheek where an errant tear ran and she placed her hand on his chest where O'Grady had pierced with the sword.  
  
Where have you been  
  
Where was I going  
  
Angel of Berlin  
  
Angel of Berlin  
  
You've been so close  
  
But I didn't see you  
  
Angel of Berlin  
  
Angel of Berlin  
  
Anthony decided it was now or never and leaned down and kissed the angel in his arms. He had held on to the memory of the rooftop the best he could, but like all memories it had faded, but this was better than the first kiss had been. He opened his eyes and regretfully moved away from her losing himself in the crowd.  
  
Searching for nothing  
  
I finally found you  
  
Angel of Berlin  
  
Angel of Berlin  
  
I still can't believe  
  
How I could ever breath without you  
  
Angel of Berlin.  
  
Dylan stood there while the song ended and Michael approached her again. "Come let us take a walk, I will show you who everyone is later." Dylan still stunned walked away with him and led her out to the garden. "Do you often kiss strangers," he asked.  
  
"What," she said finally awakening from the spell Anthony's kiss had her in. "Oh no I don't," she replied suddenly realizing what Michael had asked.  
  
"Good I wouldn't want to think not nice things about an angel," he said and they approached the maze. Anthony watched from a distance, a cigarette in between his fingers. He took a drag and suddenly knew who the third man was.  
  
"The maze," she asked.  
  
"Well its private, secluded, we could talk and not have the noise from inside. Come we won't go far inside."  
  
Dylan hesitated. "You warned me away from there before."  
  
"So? It is cleaned up and safe. I trimmed the hedges myself. Come." He coaxed with a smile. She took his hand and they entered the maze.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Have you seen Dylan," asked Alex into her molar mike?  
  
"Last I saw she was dancing with some guy dressed like Zorro. Why is she missing," asked Natalie concerned and looking around the room.  
  
"I don't know. I had seen her with Michael not too long ago and I have had a bad feeling about him." Alex looked around too just in time to see the Dylan and the butler talking on the patio. "It looks like she is on the back deck with him talking."  
  
"Good, I'm moving over to check out Mills, he is the big gorilla. It kind of suits him don't you think?" Mills watched the blonde angel make her was over to him. "This is going to be too easy he thought."  
  
"Having a good time, Karl," she asked.  
  
"Yeah a real blast," he said appearing disinterested. He thumped his glass on the bar, "Hey bartender another one of them beers and a Jägermeister chaser. The bartended set up another round for the man in the gorilla suit. "A ballerina huh," he said attempting small talk.  
  
"Yes, so you're a big ape?"  
  
"Yeah, it gets hot in here though," he said lifting the mask to take a drink of the beer. His face was ruddier than usual because of the suit temperature, "ya know when the frigging unmasking is?"  
  
"I heard it was midnight," replied Nat.  
  
"Ya, know I don't feel so good. Do you think you could help me upstairs? I think I'm gonna be sick." He removed his mask and didn't look well at all. He staggered a bit and Natalie caught him under his arm. "Combination of drink and heat," he said. "I'll feel better after I lay down."  
  
"Sure lets get you upstairs," said Nat.  
  
Alex who had been listening to their conversation nodded at her from across the room and continued talking to a gentleman who was CEO of Berenberg Bank, one of the oldest in Germany from the 1500's. She glanced at the deck that led out to the garden and noticed that Michael and Dylan we no longer there. Excusing herself she made her way over to the French doors and was about to leave but Katja called her name. "Alex, there you are, there is someone I want you to meet."  
  
"But." began the angel as Katja dragged her for an introduction across the room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Isn't this much nicer now I have the bushes cut," asked Michael as he picked a rose from one of the bushes and handed it to her. "Ouch," cried Dylan. She had pricked her finger on a thorn and drew blood. She placed her finger in her mouth and sucked on it. "It's lovely."  
  
"Not as lovely as you," the butler said charmingly. "Too bad it will wither and die soon. Come we will sit awhile." He led her deeper into the maze, a right turn, straight, a left turn, another left, followed by another right. Dylan realized that they had gone farther than she had alone the other day. Soon they came to a stone bench.  
  
"You know the maze pretty well."  
  
"That I do. I used to rendezvous here with Helene that was before she was with Helmar, did you know that. She broke up with him said that he was too loyal to her brother and came to me. Then she left after her brother found out about us," he said sadly. "Its so quiet and peaceful here; like another world, like Heaven."  
  
"Weren't you angry at the Count?"  
  
"Oh, I was. Then I met another woman who won my heart. Actually I had known her for years. Thanks to her I wont be a butler much longer," he said mysteriously. "I plan to marry her soon. We have discussed a honeymoon in the US, maybe Los Angeles. You see she would like to show her ex-fiancé who called off the wedding that she has moved on."  
  
"Really," she asked feeling nervous. Her angel sense had kicked in and something didn't feel right, in fact to her it felt a lot like right before McCadden shot her out the window. She stood slowing and tried to remember how they got into that part of the maze. "I should be heading back to the party, I am working you know," she said trying to sound playful. "Don't go Dylan," he said as she turned around and began to walk off. "I really would like to show you something." Dylan heard a soft click behind her of a hammer of a gun being pulled back. She froze in place and tried to get her molar mike to work with her tongue. It was receiving but not transmitting. Dylan turned back to Michael slowly, "Okay, I'll stay. What did you want to show me?" She tried to act as though he didn't just pull a gun on her.  
  
"How it feels to be a dying rose, mein Schatz," he said leveling the gun equipped with a silencer at her heart.  
  
. 


	9. 9

New Note: The date used for Dylan's mothers pregnancy is based on Drew Barrymore's actual birthday. Get over it if you don't like it. The movies don't say how old Dylan is.  
  
(Ok chapter 9. I hope you are having fun. I know I am So we now know who did it but was the last paragraph a surprise? I alluded to it a bit earlier. Anyway I own no one but Karl, Katja, Andreas, Michael, Helga and the chauffer Helmar. I also want to once again thank Ali815 and Skyfire4 for reviewing, you two are great! I can only hope that there are more people reading this but even if there isn't you two are enough. )  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony had learned the maze the night before as he stood on the balcony of Dylan's room waiting for the sun to rise. He knew that in certain places the paths looped back into themselves to confuse unsuspecting people, he made his way behind Dylan and Michael by using one of these paths. He could hear them talking but couldn't make out what was being said however he could tell the tone of the angel's changed from being relaxed to being nervous. He had heard that sound in her voice before as she stood draped in nothing but a sheet in McCadden's living room.  
  
He rounded the corner just in time to see Michael raise the gun. "How it feels to be a dying rose, mein Schatz," said the butler. Anthony darted forward with a whooping battle cry. Michael turned around and saw a pair a pale blue eyes blazing at him, full of anger. Dylan lifted the long flowing skirt of her dress and kicked Michael. He stumbled and the gun went off and the shot wild. Anthony was nicked by the bullet in the shoulder. He drew is sword and brought it down on the hand that Michael held the gun with. "Scheiße," yelled the butler, and went after the angel. "I'm not going to let you.screw..this.up." He punched the angel in the face. She staggered backwards but didn't fall.  
  
Dylan fought, she attacked with all she had managing to kick him in the stomach and as he stumbled under the pain she hit him the face with a nice right cross. He fell to the ground unconscious. "It is so cliché that the butler did it," said Dylan checking the man's pulse. Anthony raised his sword over the body ready to plunge it into Michael's chest. "No," said Dylan softly touching his arm. He turned and looked at her, his eyes softening. She then began to unwrap the braiding on her dress. "We can tie him with this." Anthony took the braiding from her and hogtied the man on the ground. Dylan noticed that his arm was bleeding. "Are you hurt?" Anthony shook his head, "no". "But you are," said Dylan looking at his arm.  
  
Anthony pulled away from the heat of her touch. He would have loved to stay there with her and let her take care of him but he had a job to do and the duties of that job had changed. He took out a pad of paper and quickly wrote, "We don't have time we have to find Mills."  
  
"Why," asked Dylan. Anthony didn't answer he just grabbed her hand a pulled her towards the house. Once they made it to the back deck he wrote, "Go to the Count, and stay with him." He started to give it to her then as an after thought he wrote, "I love you." He handed her the note and left before she could react.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Natalie helped Karl up the stairs, he was heavy and he left it up to her to support most of his weight. "Karl you have to help a little."  
  
"I'm trying to," the man grunted pulling himself along using the banister. "My room is to the last one on the left."  
  
She looked at his flushed face which was perspiring and wondered if he was having a heart attack. Katja was so worried about someone killing her fiancé but Natalie wondered what the woman would do when she was told the secretary was dead from heart failure on the main stairway. They made it to Karl's room which was a pig sty. "Help me to the bed," he panted.  
  
"Does your left arm hurt?"  
  
"No," he said out of breath. He threw the mask on the floor and leaned back on the pile of pillows placing one hand behind his head. "Can you stay? I really don't feel so good." Natalie always had a soft spot for children, animals and sick people. She didn't particularly care for Karl Mills but her soft spot took over. She cleared off the chair opposite of the bed which was covered in t-shirts, underwear and Bitburger beer bottles, and sat down.  
  
"Did you ever wonder what it would be like to be rich," he asked her.  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"What would you do for three hundred thousand dollars?"  
  
Natalie didn't have clue what he was talking about but figured she would play along. "I don't know? March in the Macy's Thanksgiving's Day Parade naked maybe."  
  
Karl arched an eye brow at her response and though he would probably pay that much to see her naked in the parade. "Would you marry someone ya didn't love;" he asked.  
  
"No. I believe that everyone has someone for them and if you marry a person for a reason like that then they aren't your soul mate."  
  
"Then you believe in souls," the man said.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
"Well then since you are an angel I'm sure you will go to heaven." Natalie caught a glimpse of something in the mirror; it was Anthony signaling her to move. She got out of the way just as Karl Mills fired the gun. The bullet broke the window but Natalie was unharmed. Anthony came into the room sword drawn. "What there hell," asked Karl. "Fine then you finish her, but I thought you wanted the cute redhead."  
  
At the sound of the gun shot and breaking glass Dylan turned to the count, "Go to your study, stay there, lock the door and don't let anyone in. Alex," she yelled.  
  
"Right here," the lovely Asian angel stood at her side.  
  
"We have to help Anthony."  
  
"What? Anthony? The Creepy Thin Man? What is he doing here?"  
  
"There's no time to explain," cried Dylan as she headed for the stairs with Alex close behind her. They ran to the top of the stairs and heard Natalie. As they entered the room they saw her fighting with Anthony. "Natalie, it's not him its Mills," said Dylan.  
  
"It is so him sweetie pie," crowed Mills watching the fight. "He's a hired assassin just like me. I'd tell you to ask the boss about him but you won't be around to be doing any asking." Dylan watched Anthony fight Natalie. She didn't want to believe what Mills was saying, but part of her did. Anthony saw doubt creeping into Dylan's eyes so he dropped is sword and only defended himself. He hated not using his weapon of choice but he wanted to show her he was on the side of the angels. Alex edged closer to Karl. Mills then raised his gun and pointed it at Alex and Dylan. "Uh-uh one of you makes a move towards me and you're dead."  
  
Suddenly Anthony spun around and attacked Mills catching him off guard, but the talkative man was tougher than he looked. The two wrestled around on the ground fighting over the weapon. Mills bashed the butt of the gun into Anthony's chin. His lower lip split, blood running down his neck. The two men struggled for dominance switching places several times then the gun went off.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Andreas, Graf von Buchholz locked himself in his study like the angel told him to. Sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, he couldn't believe this was happening someone wanted to kill him. There was no reason for anyone to want to kill him. When he heard the gun go off he couldn't believe it, he had been too shocked to move, if it hadn't been for Dylan he still would have been standing in the middle of the party, a target for the madman.  
  
There was a knock at the study door. Andreas lifted his head, "Who is it?" Katja's voice came muffled through the solid oak door. "It's me, Kat. Let me in." Andreas hesitated, "I can't Dylan said for me to keep the door locked."  
  
On the other side of the door Katja began to get angry then calmed herself by taking deep breaths. "Andi, come on think of all the fun things we could do if you let me in," she said playfully. She waited for an answer but none came. "Andreas? Are you still there?"  
  
"Yes," he said. He didn't know what to do. He loved Katja but what if someone was with her making her say these things.  
  
As if she was outside the door reading his mind she said, "I'm alone and a very lonely princess," making reference to her costume. "I want to come in and hide from the big bad dragon." How she was tired of playing games with him. She could only hope that Karl and the quite man were finishing off the angels. While she waited for Andreas to make up his mind she practiced her horrified expression in the hallway mirror. It had to be convincing for her to get away with it. Her two hired men would finish the angels and she would take care of the count. Of course she had it all set up to look like someone else did the poor photo-sensitive fool in then she would be home free. All her plans would be fulfilled. In mid sneer she turned as she heard the lock tumblers rotate. Andreas had made his decision and that decision made her evening.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony collapsed on Mills as the gun went off. The resistance of Mills strong arms which held the Thin Man off of him faded as the bullet penetrated his stomach. "Anthony," called Dylan. Neither man was moving. The redheaded angel dropped to her knees next to the fallen men. "Anthony," she said softy. He rolled off of Mills his face and shirt covered with blood. "Are you hit?" Anthony shook his head "no" and reached up to touch Dylan's hair. He threaded his fingers through her wavy red locks and she braced herself for the pull. He paused and looked at her wanting to know if he could. She smiled and told him, "Yes, go ahead." He did and it hurt but she tried not to let it show.  
  
Mills was still alive, but barely. He coughed and a bubble of blood formed on his lips. "Rhonda." He said reaching out to no one. "I'm sorry, Rhonda," then Karl Mills faded away.  
  
"The Count," yelled Alex, "we've forgotten about the Count."  
  
"I sent him to his study and told him to lock the doors and not let anyone in," said Dylan as she helped Anthony sit up. "Will you be okay?" Anthony nodded and waved her out of the room. The three angels ran down the stairs and in the direction of the Count's study.  
  
Anthony saw Karl's wallet sitting on the dresser. He picked it up, looked at the worn brown leather and opened it. He saw Karl was a member of the NRA, had more credit cards than anyone should have, there were pictures of the man with his dog and an older photo which was a bit yellow and crumbling with age of him and a beautiful pregnant blonde woman who bore a striking resemblance to Dylan. He removed the picture from its little plastic sleeve and turned it over. On the back was written, Rhonda Zaas 1974. The woman was Dylan's mother. 


	10. 10

(a/n insert standard disclaimer here ( )  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Andreas opened the door to the study a crack and peeked out. He only saw his fiancé in the hall but he couldn't be too careful. "Is anyone with you," he asked cautiously.  
  
"Not a soul, let me in," she said as she began to loosen the lacings on the bodice of her gown. The Count hesitated no longer and pulled her into the room. There was something about Katja that always made him over come his fears. She began kissing his neck. "What is going on out there," he asked her.  
  
"You should be more worried about what is going on in here," she replied continuing to distract him.  
  
"But the gunshots..Kat," he said resisting his growing desire for her. "We really shouldn't be doing this. Plus I haven't locked the door; the madman could come in here and kill us both." He removed her hands from around his neck and went towards the door.  
  
"No one from out there is going to kill you."  
  
"Well someone certainly wants to, death threats, my sister is dead, gunshots at my party," he placed the brass key back in the lock and twisted until the bolt slipped into place. He turned back around and took a large swig from his champagne glass. As he breathed a sigh of relief he noticed Katja was looking oddly at him. "Kat, Love, what is wrong?"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Nervous there is a killer out there."  
  
"Are your fingers numb," she asked with a smile.  
  
"My fingers?" He sat the glass down and wiggled the fingers on his right hand. "They feel so heavy." Andreas went and sat on the couch. "W-What?"  
  
Katja went over and sat on the couch next to him. "You were so worried about killers out there you didn't think there might be one in here with you. They will all think that your drink was spiked with poison before you came in here. I am just the grief stricken, soon to be very wealthy fiancé who you managed to let in before the poison took hold."  
  
"But why," he asked sadly  
  
"Why not, you were looking for love in all the wrong places to quote an old song. You have money, I love money, but I don't love you. Michael on the other hand, I do."  
  
"But Helene, she and Michael."  
  
"Yes, yes, and they broke up years ago I know that. What you don't know is Michael was my lover many years ago as well. We lost touch but imagine our surprise when you hired me for your murals. We found out both of us are in your will so we decided to get together and make a fortune. I even went so far as to hire my ex-fiancé Charlie's so called 'angels' to solve the mystery. I knew they wouldn't be able to save you and then I could discredit that bastard too. How are you feeling now?"  
  
"Sleepy." His eyelids were heavy and he was having a hard time concentrating on what she was saying.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The angels rushed down the stairs and found Bosley trying to calm the guests. "Everyone calm down just a little party fun, nothing to be worried about."  
  
"Bosley," said Alex out of breath "has anyone gone to the study?"  
  
"Just Katja," he said calmly as the angels ran to where the Count was. They pounded on the door. "Andreas, Katja, are you in there."  
  
Katja straightened her dress and made herself cry. Her mascara ran perfectly giving her a sorrowful look. She threw open the door and collapsed crying inn Natalie's arms. "He's sick, I don't know what is wrong with him, he complained about his fingers going numb. Then he said he was tired," sobbed Katja.  
  
Alex entered the room and knelt on the floor by the dying Count. She took his pulse and checked his breathing. Looking at the distraught Katja she asked, "Did you see him eat or drink anything at the party?"  
  
"He had a few glasses of champagne and some, hors d'oeuvres" she said signaling to the glass on the desk. "I think he was drinking that one when Dylan told him to come in here."  
  
Dylan picked the flute up and sniffed it, "It doesn't smell quite right. Nat take a whiff." The blonde went over and took the glass from her friend and smelt it. She then stuck her pinky in the glass and dabbed it to the tip of her tongue.  
  
"Very subtle. If you weren't looking for something you wouldn't even know it was there. It's a lot like curare but it doesn't seem to be pure," declared Natalie. "You know Mills was hanging out by the bar the whole night, he would have had plenty of chances to doctor the Count's drink."  
  
Katja was feeling very smug. She tempered her crying down to sniffling level. "He did give Andreas the last glass," she said trying to deflect the crime onto the dead man upstairs.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Why would Karl Mills, hired assassin have a picture of Rhonda Zaas, Dylan's mother," wondered Anthony. He looked closely at the man in the photo and realized close to thirty years ago Karl Mills had a full head of hair and had been a good looking man. "Dylan has his nose," he thought absently then startled at what he thought. He looked at the picture again. Karl Mills was Dylan's father and she didn't know. He knew that her mother died when she was young, he had found that out through his research after the McCadden job. He had been curious about the girls who defeated him and fascinated by the redhead, although he wouldn't admit it to himself at the time. How would he tell her, he wondered. Would it do her any good to know? He slipped the photo of Karl Mills and Rhoda Zaas into his pocket. He went to the bathroom and cleaned the blood off his face, and headed downstairs. He would decide what to do about the Dylan/Karl connection later.  
  
In the ballroom it was like a different world. Although the guests had to have heard the gun shots they were still drinking and dancing oblivious to what was going on under their noses. He quickly scratched out a note and showed it to one of the guests who then directed him to the study.  
  
The study door was open and he could see the angels, Bosley, and his boss inside. "Andreas stay with me," he heard his boss say to the unconscious Count on the couch. Dylan was on the phone with 112 the German equivalent of 911 ordering an ambulance and informing the operator that the victim was poisoned with curare like substance. As she hung up the phone she spotted him just outside door way and went to him.  
  
"You knew about this didn't you," she asked bitterly.  
  
Anthony nodded and reached out to her, but she pulled away. Her rejection hurt him deeply. He wasn't sure what to do to correct what had gone wrong so he did the only thing he could think of he took out his note pad he wrote, "Let me explain."  
  
"You have nothing to explain," she said simply. "You are a killer." Despite feeling some strange bond with him she was confused. Dylan closed her eyes and turned to rejoin her friends in the study.  
  
"Dylan."  
  
Dylan stopped at the sound of the man's voice, soft and raspy due to disuse, saying her name and turned back to him. He had hoped to catch her attention and it looked like he did. He held out a piece of paper to her and she reluctantly took it. He had written in his distinctively neat script, "I know who organized this. I want to help you."  
  
"Who," she asked simply she could already hear the sirens wailing from the ambulance nearing the house. He pointed to someone emerging from the study behind her. Dylan turned and was face to face with Katja James.  
  
Katja didn't notice Anthony standing there. She was putting all her energy into being the distraught fiancé as she ran out of the study towards the main doors to meet the paramedics. "Are you trying to tell me," asked Dylan, "that Katja James has attempted to kill her own fiancé?"  
  
Once again he nodded and wrote some more, "She hired me and Karl Mils in LA last week."  
  
Natalie, Bosley emerged from the study. "How is he doing," asked Dylan.  
  
"Not good but Alex has kept him alive so far. Katja is really upset. Why didn't one of us stay with him," said Natalie who looked quite upset herself.  
  
"I don't think Katja is that upset," said Dylan. Bosley and Natalie looked at her questioningly. She handed Anthony's note to her friend. Natalie read it and glanced at Anthony.  
  
"Are you sure that we can trust him," asked Nat looking at the thin man.  
  
Dylan really had no reason not to trust him; he had saved both her and Alex the year before on the HALO case and he had saved her and Natalie just that day from Michael and Karl. "Yeah, we can trust him," said Dylan and Anthony looked up surprised. He had half expected her to say no.  
  
"Okay, but we have no proof that she poisoned the Count that very well could have been Mills," stated Natalie. "That bitch will probably get away scott free."  
  
Katja led the paramedics through the winding halls to the study. The paramedics along with the emergency doctor relieved Alex who joined the other angels in the hall. "At least there is a doctor. He still has a pretty good chance of surviving. He is fighting it. So what is the Creepy Thin Man doing here," she asked directing the question at Dylan.  
  
"He was hired to kill the count."  
  
Anthony handed her another piece of paper, it read "and you."  
  
Dylan looked startled. "And me?" Anthony pointed to each angel in turn. "Ok to kill us. Then why didn't you."  
  
Anthony wished he could answer that question but instead remained unmoving and silent. He could have easily written why but he had done that and gotten no response from his favorite angel. He hadn't stuck around long enough to get one either but until he did he wouldn't again reveal what he thought was a weakness.  
  
"So, it was Katja, Mills, and him," she said glancing at Anthony. "Why would Katja do it?" A light went on in Natalie's head. The thought was so sudden her friends could actually see the cartoon bulb over her head. "Mills told me why. I just didn't understand at the time," she said excitedly.  
  
"What did he say;" asked the Asian angel.  
  
"He asked what I would do for three hundred thousand dollars. Then he asked if I would marry someone I didn't love. I thought he was talking nonsense because he was acting pretty sick when I helped him up stairs but you know I bet that Katja was marrying the Count for money, but a lot more that three hundred thousand."  
  
"Michael," said Dylan," he was in on it too. Anthony stopped him from killing me in the maze."  
  
"Figures you thought he was cute so he is one of the bad guys," said Alex playfully. Anthony felt a jealous twinge at the idea of Dylan finding Michael cute.  
  
"Yeah I'm a bad guy alright," they heard a voice say. They turned to see Michael who somehow managed to untie himself standing in the hallway. "What is it with us and bad guys who never stay down," asked Natalie amazed. He had the same gun he had in the garden maze and started shooting. The angels jumped out of the way but Anthony didn't move. He calmed stood there as the five bullets whizzed past him. Once Michael' gun was empty he attacked.  
  
"Bastard," yelled Michael, "you were supposed to be on our side. That's what we are paying you for." The butler put up a harder fight than out in the garden. His fist connected with Anthony's already battered lip and it burst open again, fresh scarlet soaking his shirt. Michael then delivered a kick in the center of the thin man's chest. Dylan knew that it had to hurt, it was the same spot where Seamus O'Grady had stabbed Anthony with the sword a year ago. The kick however didn't hurt Anthony as much as fuel his anger. He attacked the butler with full force.  
  
Katja came out of the study finally realizing what was going on around her. Her hired assassin and her lover were fighting, and all three angels were perfectly safe watching the scene. She refrained from making a scene. It was obvious that Michael had not only lost sight of her goal, seventy five million euro, but also the fact that if he went down so would she and she would not let that happen.  
  
Anthony knocked Michael to the ground with a solid kick to the midsection. As the man scrambled to get up the assassin unsheathed his sword and held it to the man's throat. Michael swallowed hard, his Adams apple bobbing against the cold metal blade. "Toten Sie mich. Ich wird nicht ins Knast gehen," said Michael. Anthony shook his head and waved Dylan over. She approached him cautiously and he gave her a small smile which was nothing more than a corner of his mouth turning upwards. He took her hand and placed it on the sword. He wanted her to keep it on the man. She looked at Anthony puzzled then she heard them too; police sirens. Anthony then disappeared.  
  
(Toten Sie mich = Kill me. Ich wird nicht ins Knast gehen= I wont go to jail) 


	11. 11

(I was having trouble with this chapter. I hope it is entertaining.)  
  
The paramedics finished up with the Count and carried his still alive form out to the ambulance. Katja was torn between her lover and her dying fiancé, but she had to look out for herself. As far as she knew there was nothing but possibly Michael's big mouth, that could connect her to the poisoning of Andreas, and well if anyone asked Karl, Michael and the quiet man were all in it together; she had nothing to do with it. She wasn't about to lose her cool now, "Wait," she called to the emergency doctor, "I have to come too." The doctor agreed and helped her into the back of the ambulance. Before he shut the door she called to Helmar, "I'll be calling you later to bring me home."  
  
Alex looked at her friends. "I'm heading to the hospital too. Someone has got to make sure she doesn't have a second chance to kill him," she said running out of the Schloss, and randomly taking one of the counts cars from the garage.  
  
Helmar lead the police to the study. The chief, the older man who had been out at the house earlier in the day gently removed the sword from Dylan's hand. With the sword gone Michael tried to stand up, "I don't think so," the chief said and then to Dylan, "Und where did you get this?" Dylan was having a hard time thinking she didn't want the police after Anthony. Logically she knew who he was, and that he had attempted at one time to kill her friends but she also knew he was the man who saved her from her demon of an ex-boyfriend. "She got it from Karl Mills, the secretary," interjected Natalie.  
  
"Und where is this Secretary," asked the chief.  
  
"Dead upstairs. He attacked us and his gun went off. He shot himself in the chest."  
  
"So this man, Karl Mills, he had both a sword and a gun? Seems like a lot of weapons for one man," the chief eyed the two women suspiciously.  
  
"I guess he had to have that many to kill the count and us," said Natalie like it was the most obvious thing not letting the police officer's stare intimidate her.  
  
"Der dünner Mann," said Michael from his spot on the floor. "Das Schwert gehört zu der dünner Mann."  
  
"Who is this thin man he is speaking of?"  
  
Natalie, Dylan and Bosley, all shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Sie lugen! They lie! We hired him, a tall thin man, with black hair and eyes so pale they look almost white, he liked to smoke, always had a cigarette. He attacked me in the maze and tied me up. The girl," he said pointing at Dylan, "helped him."  
  
The chief looked again at the angels who wore expressions that said they hadn't an idea who the butler was talking about. "Who hired him Michael," asked the chief as though speaking to a child. "I know you. You aren't smart enough or rich enough to pay for hired hit men." Michael looked at the wall not speaking. "Michael?" He still said nothing. "Fine have it your way. Book him Ingo," said the chief to one of his men. The chief then smiled sheepishly at the angels, "Sorry I loved Hawaii Five-O. So where is this dead-," he checked his notes, "Karl Mills?"  
  
"Upstairs," said Dylan. "I'll take you." She led the way up the main stair case and turned into the room where Karl had stayed. Both Dylan and the chief covered their noses upon entering the room. The smell of decay was already rising from the body but it was July and to be expected in a house without air conditioning. Flies that came in from the window Natalie had opened earlier, buzzed around the body as well. "Hmm interesant," exclaimed the chief. He looked at the gun Karl's hand. "He fought with someone," the chief said, "und who?"  
  
Seeing the amount of blood from Anthony on her once beautiful angel costume Dylan said, "I fought with him. He was going to kill my friend Natalie."  
  
The chief looked Dylan over, "But you are such a tiny girl and he is a big man."  
  
"I'm a lot tougher than I look."  
  
The chief gave a laugh, "Seeing this I believe it. After I was here this morning I checked out the detective agency you work for. It has a very impressive record. Well then, we will write the death of Herr Mills off as self-defense. There is no doubt about that. You are a very brave young lady." The chief then sat on the bed and noticed Karl's wallet. Like Anthony did before, he flipped though it. "So many credit cards, the man must have had many debts. No wonder he would kill." He continued to look. "Something is missing."  
  
"What," asked Dylan sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
"A picture. You can tell see. There is one missing here in the middle."  
  
"Maybe Mills didn't like it."  
  
"Perhaps. Well," said the chief standing, "I will call the coroner - Again," he said stressing the word 'again'. By the way now your friends are not here would you like to tell me about the maze?"  
  
Dylan was caught off guard by his question. Instead of trying to lie she sat back down on the bed and explained what had happened between her and Michael carefully leaving any mention of Anthony out of it.  
  
"Very impressive. I suppose we can put Michael away for awhile, we have him for four counts of attempted murder outside the study and an extra one for the assault in the maze." The chief sighed, "It's been a long day now I can only hope that Andreas won't be joining his sister and Herr Mills in the morgue." Together they left the room and headed downstairs.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony went straight to the small bed and breakfast and snuck up the back stairs. He wanted to pack his things as quickly as possible. Everything, in his opinion had gone wrong, he lost his trademark control. It should have been a simple job in do the assassination and out three hundred thousand richer. Instead he killed the Counts sister, killed the man who was supposed to be his partner and didn't kill the angels. He never had problems with morality before, killing had been easy as long has he had gotten paid he didn't care who the target was or how difficult the assignment.  
  
Everything had been fine until two years ago and he then his priorities had shifted as did his control. It was a gradual shift not a landslide. He felt the first pieces of his control roll away like grains of sand when she jumped on his back, eyes flashing fire and hair glowing like burning embers. He could smell her shampoo and the scent of whatever made her Dylan Sanders lurking below it. He supposed science would call that smell pheromones he just called it temptation. Then he had stood smoking in McCadden's living room watching her as she found out the man who was his boss, who she had taken for a lover however briefly, was the man she was working against, he had felt another few grains roll away. He didn't know why only that she stirred something inside of him. Then when they met again at the Coal Bowl, he hadn't thought about her in the year or so between RedStar and HALO but seeing her there started the grains rolling again and on the rooftop more of his priorities changed and control slipped further from his grasp. Now here they had met again and he lost it all.  
  
He reached into his pocket for his cigarette case and his fingers brushed against thick paper. He removed it from his pocket and realized it was the photo he had taken from Mills' wallet. He didn't know why he did that either, maybe to give himself a stronger connection to her. He now had a piece of her she didn't have and it gave him a feeling of regaining his tentative grip on his priorities and control.  
  
He sat down on the bed and rested his forehead on his hand, the photo still in between his fingers. He decided he would hold onto the picture, that it might come in handy in the near future and slipped it back into his pocket. This time he took out the cigarette case and removed one of the sticks of tobacco lying inside. He placed it between his lips, lit it and inhaled deeply the smoke filling his lungs. He was feeling better already.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Natalie and Dylan arrived at the hospital a little after ten in the evening. Bosley had stayed behind at the Schloss to thank the guests for coming and inform everyone that the wedding was being postponed until further notice.  
  
It didn't take the two women long to find Alex in the nearly deserted building. "Alex," called Natalie. The pretty dark haired angel turned around, walked over to her friends and hugged each of them.  
  
"How's he doing," asked Dylan.  
  
"Stable is all the doctor said. He hasn't woken up yet but they say he isn't in a coma which is good."  
  
"And Katja," asked Natalie.  
  
"If she did it she is a better actress than I am," answered Alex. "She is at his bedside. I couldn't stop the doctor from letting her see him. I only hope that she doesn't try something here."  
  
"Are we even sure that she is guilty," asked Natalie looking at her friends.  
  
"Anthony said she hired him."  
  
"That isn't much to go on. Look Dylan, I know that you two have some weird thing going on and I can respect that but he isn't really known for being a good guy." Dylan started to say something but Alex kept talking. "The night of the premiere was an exception, okay."  
  
"I think we should check out Katja a bit more," said Natalie. "There is a chance that Anthony wasn't lying."  
  
"Well we do have a problem. The last thing Katja said to me was, 'You're fired'," said Alex. "Sounds like it time to call Charlie."  
  
"Time to call Charlie," said Dylan and Natalie in unison. The three girls left the hospital together. Natalie called Bosley on her cell phone, "Hi Bos, It's me. We're on our way back to the house now, can you set us up with a phone call to Charlie. We really need to talk to him..You will? That is terrific. Thank you Bosley."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
While the girls traveled back to the house from the hospital Bosley set up the speaker phone, with help of Helga the maid. "So is this going to work now," he asked Helga looking at the phone.  
  
"It should the cords on our phones are different than yours. I'm sure that the count doesn't mind you using his speaker phone since you are working to find out who tried to kill him. I have my suspicions but I will not say."  
  
"Who do you think did it," asked Bosley.  
  
"Well.," began Helga but was interrupted when the angels entered.  
  
"So Bos," said Dylan, "are we ready to go?"  
  
He looked at his watch, "Nine hour time difference girls, think he'll be home?"  
  
"That makes it 2PM in California, let's give it a go," said Natalie. Bosley dialed the number as the girls sat down on the couch. The phone rang.and rang.and rang, just as they were about to give up a voice came out of the speaker box, "Good afternoon Angels, or should I say good evening."  
  
"Good evening, Charlie," chimed the three young women.  
  
"How's the case going?"  
  
"We've been fired," said Dylan.  
  
"Fired? What happened?" The angels explained going into detail about the attack on Natalie in the stable and in Mills' room, and Michael attacking Dylan in the maze as well as the intervention of the Thin Man on all three occasions. They told him about the choking incident at the fox hunt dinner and the Count's whereabouts at the hospital as well as their suspicious that Katja was behind it describing her disapproval at them informing Andreas after he almost choked, of their real purpose at the schloss.  
  
"So I suppose the question is do you girls believe that the Thin Man is telling you the truth," inquired their boss.  
  
The girls looked at each other then Natalie spoke, "Regardless of our past with the Thin Man, yes, we think we can trust him."  
  
"Good, you have excellent intuition rely on it and you won't go wrong. Continue working on the case, Ill cover the expenses. Bosley, make arrangements for yourself and the girls in bed and breakfast in town. Good luck angels"  
  
"Thanks Charlie," they said in unison and the call was disconnected.  
  
"I have to go upstairs and get cleaned up," said Dylan looking at her dress.  
  
"I think we can all use a good night's sleep," said Alex and with that they all headed upstairs to rest for the next grueling day.  
  
(Das Schwert gehört zu der dünner Mann = The sword belongs to the thin man. Meine Gute= My Goodness 


	12. 12

Katja remained at her fiancé's side through out the night. She hadn't actually intended to stay that long; it just happened that she fell asleep. Of course that made her look more the concerned, suffering. no, she decided not suffering- tragic. That was the better word. It made her look tragic, after all who would suspect her as the villain; she looked more the part of the victim.  
  
"Frau James," said the nurse entering the room to check on the patient, "Have you been here all night?"  
  
"Yes, I was so concerned. I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?" She ran her fingers through her wavy blonde hair and stood to straighten out the crumpled skirt of her princess costume.  
  
"Eight in the morning. You should go home and get some rest," said the nurse resting her hand on Katja's shoulder. "The Count will be fine."  
  
Katja looked at Andreas' sleeping form. The tubes that had been helping him breathe were removed sometime in the middle of the night, for her that wasn't good news. "Fine but I'll be back when visiting hours begin." She angrily left the room, nearly slamming the door. "How did everything go so wrong," she asked herself. "I thought of everything, planned everything so neatly." She stormed down the hallway when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Frau James," called a gruff male voice.  
  
She turned and saw the police chief. Katja tried to relax. "Letting him see you upset isn't going to help matters," she told herself. "Chief, good morning."  
  
"Is it," he asked. "You seem a bit tense."  
  
"Well Andreas no longer has machines helping him breathe, I would say that makes for a good morning and if I am tense it is because the last two days have been very stressful. I should be getting ready to get married and my fiancé is here."  
  
"I wanted you to know that the butler, Michael was arrested last night."  
  
"Was he the one who poisoned my Andreas?" she asked with fake concern.  
  
"No, but he did try to kill the detectives you hired. That will put him away for awhile. I thought I should also inform you that the Count's secretary is also deceased."  
  
"Karl? W-what? W-who," she stammered. She figured that Michael would get himself arrested. He was a great lover but a thinker he wasn't. Karl on the other hand she had hoped that he would finish off the angels now it seemed that it was up to the Thin Man and herself.  
  
"He was killed by his own gun,"  
  
"Suicide?" she asked. "Karl didn't seem the type."  
  
They continued walking down the hall towards the exit. "Actually Karl tried to kill the detectives, the one young lady, I believe her name is Dylan, tried to wrestle the gun away from him and it went off shooting him in the stomach. Unfortunately he died."  
  
"Unfortunately," she asked as he held open the heavy glass door.  
  
"I would have loved to question him. So many things are unexplained. I hope to speak to you later Frau James."  
  
"Perhaps after I had some sleep, Herr Kommissar." She slapped herself mentally; she had completely forgotten that she didn't have anyway home. Helmar must have gone home when she didn't come out of the hospital last night. That was fine. She would check on her hired assassin instead.  
  
"Do you need a ride, Frau James?" asked the chief.  
  
"No, I think ill take care of some personal business first here in town then go home, but thank you."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony didn't leave the night before as he planned. He had fallen into a deep sleep and awoken the next morning to the sun streaming in the window of his gingham plaid room. He had fallen asleep in the blood covered shirt and pants from the night before. He cringed as he unbuttoned his shirt to peel the stuck on cloth off his chest and arm. He had forgotten about the bullet grazing his arm in the maze and that is where the shirt stuck. Anthony carefully pulled the cloth off the wound trying not to reopen it when there was a knock at the door. He pulled the shirt back on but didn't button it as he opened the door to the owners little girl. She stood there with a plate of hard rolls and cheese for his breakfast. He took it from her and went to shut the door but she looked at him with pleading eyes. He understood that she wanted a tip like before and sighing he gave her his change.  
  
"Wasn't that sweet," said a seductive voice. He looked at the stairway and standing there in her princess dress from the night before was his boss, Katja James. "We have a problem," she said coming forward and pushing her way past the child into his room and shutting the door. "Actually we have several problems. Michael, as you know was the third man hired for the job. He was arrested last night, but you know that seeing that you helped in that little feat." She clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "But I suppose that is okay. He wasn't that great of a lover anyway and since no one can pin this little caper on me, I think you still have a chance to earn your money and help me earn mine."  
  
"Andreas is still alive," she continued. "He was much tougher than he seemed. That poison should have worked quickly." She paced his room, "He will be a problem. I admit that is my fault. I was feeling over confident last night and I told him that I did it." Anthony raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, I know that was foolish. I suppose there is a chance he won't remember but still that leaves me engaged to a man I can't stand and his money that I adore. Plus that doesn't take care of the angels."  
  
This time Anthony wrote a note, "Why the angels?"  
  
"Why? Why not? But seriously I don't think that is information you need to know. So here is the new plan. You kill the Count and I'll take care of those meddling bimbos. Believe me I would love to get rid of Andreas myself but I think they suspect me. You I don't think they do. I saw the way that little Dylan looked at you." He looked at her with unreadable eyes. "She trusts you. I- I mean we can use that to our advantage."  
  
She looked Anthony over then walked up close to him. "You know you are sort of cute when you are all rumpled like that. Very sexy actually," she purred placing one manicured finger against his injured lip. "I think if you do this right and leave no clues I might be persuaded into giving you an extra little reward for a job well done, maybe in Majorca." With that she leaned over and pressed her lips against his.  
  
Anthony stepped away. Katja just laughed and said, "Keep in mind all work and no play makes my silent assassin a dull boy," and left the room. He sat back down on the bed, and reached into his pocket to take out the lock of hair Dylan had willingly let him take. It smelled heavenly, so soft; he pulled the silky strands across his face trying to decide what to do kill the count and get paid or protect them all from the woman who hired him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bosley had called the bed and breakfast in the town of Buchholz and made arrangements for four rooms first thing that morning. It wasn't going to be easy doing their job away from the house but they had little choice. As Alex was packing she felt something in the pocket of the jodhpurs she was preparing to return to Helga. She reached in and pulled out the ring that the count had choked on at the fox hunt dinner. She hadn't taken the time to look at it before, but it was beautiful.  
  
Natalie and Dylan were already packed and knocked on Alex's door. "Hey guys come in," she said. Her two friends entered, Dylan plopped down on the bed but Natalie was attracted to the ring. "Oooh, two carats set in," she took the ring from Alex and looked at it, "platinum."  
  
"Platinum," asked Dylan. "We were told it came from one of the cooks. Which cook can afford a two carat diamond engagement ring set in platinum?" She crawled across the bed and knelt on it peering between her friends to see the ring. Natalie held it out to her and she took it. Dylan noticed something the others didn't; in the band were two sets of initials with an infinity symbol. "Hey did you guys see this? CT KJ infinity."  
  
"Well we can assume that the KJ is Katja James," said Alex taking the ring and looking at the band, "but CT?"  
  
"Cicely Tyson," giggled Natalie.  
  
"Chris Tucker," said Dylan  
  
"Conner Trineer," suggested Alex, but the other two looked at her blankly, "you know plays the engineer on `Enterprise'". She was given more blank looks. "The character's name is Char." Alex suddenly realized who the initials belonged to. "My God, CT is Charles Townsend."  
  
"Charlie," asked Dylan surprised. She swung her legs around and sat on the foot of the bed.  
  
"Do you think," asked Natalie unbelieving. "Charlie would have said something to us if he had a personal involvement with Katja." The other two didn't say anything, "Wouldn't he?"  
  
Bosley knocked on the door. "Hey girls, Helmar has the car ready to take us to town. You all finished packin' yet?"  
  
"Yeah, hang on," said Alex placing two shirts in and shutting the suitcase. She slipped the engagement ring into her pocket. "Once we get to the B&B we'll need to talk to Charlie again."  
  
"Sure no problem but it's only about," he looked at his watch, "one o'clock in the morning there. He swung his bag over his should, "Okay let's get moving."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony had just gotten out of the shower when he heard the sound of voices in the hallway outside his room. Those were the first sounds he had heard made by other guests since he arrived two days before. He walked over to the peep hole in the oak door and looked out.  
  
"I think you will like the accommodations," said Frau Krause, the owner. "They rooms are small but clean and they have their own bathrooms." "They'll be just fine," said Dylan happily.  
  
"If you need anything let me or my husband know. If our daughter bothers you send her back down to me. She is fascinated by the guests we have."  
  
"Do you have many," asked Natalie.  
  
"Most summers yes but the economy is bad so we only have two other than you," she replied. "I'll let you get settled in," and with that she left the angels by themselves.  
  
Anthony was surprised. This would make his job harder, the angels staying at the same inn as he was. 


	13. 13

(A/n Hi everyone,  
  
My hand is no longer stiff but hurts still, however my muse wouldn't let me get away with not writing this today. Yes another cliffy ending but have to keep everyone wanting more. Lots of German in this chapter so I decided to put the translation next to the sentence instead of at the end of the chapter. Have fun! PS I do not own Charlie's Angels, Bosley, or Anthony)  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Arriving back home at the Schloss Katja was informed by Helga that the angels had left the Schloss and were staying at the small inn in town. Katja decided the taking a bath and removing the grime from the day before would let her think better. She drew the water as hot as she could get it and added her favorite bubble bath. She slipped a dainty foot into the water, hissed at the slight pain the temperature caused, and then lowered her entire body in. "Feel better already," thought Katja to herself.  
  
The angels moving into the hotel put a damper on her plans. Her first idea had been to send the staff away and just simply kill the angels off, which of course wouldn't work now. She hoped that Anthony would take care of the situation. To her he seemed to be that kind of man, a strong, take charge kind of guy. She thought about how he removed Andreas' sister from the picture; although she didn't tell him, she was very impressed by that. The only thing that worried her was that he obviously liked Dylan how that would affect the plan, she wasn't sure.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony heard Bosley call upstairs that the phone call with Charlie was set up and that they should come down to the dining room. He heard them run down the stairs sounding like a heard of elephants, how such slender girls could make that much noise he could only wonder. He waited until their voices drifted off and then he emerged from him room, silently walking down the stairs and positioning himself just outside the dining room door.  
  
He could see in the mirror the angels seated at a wooden table covered with a white table cloth embroidered with bright flowers, the infamous white speaker box at the other end. The young women were talking amongst themselves until a male voice spoke, "Hello Angels."  
  
"Hello Charlie," said the angels in synch. Anthony felt his breakfast rise, the greeting was too cute and cuteness wasn't something he was used to.  
  
"Bosley told me that you have some questions for me."  
  
The angel he knew as Alex spoke first. "The other night the Count choked at the fox hunt dinner. Thanks to Bosley's quick reactions he didn't"  
  
"Aw shucks," said Bosley a blush flushing his face, "It wasn't anything."  
  
"Yes, Alex that was mentioned in you last briefing, once again good job Bosley," said Charlie.  
  
The angels looked at each other and Dylan continued, "Bosley applied the Heimlich maneuver and then hit him hard in between the shoulder blades when the Heimlich didn't work. When Bosley hit him a ring flew out. We were told that it must have fallen into the bowl of pudding in the kitchen and assumed it belonged to the cook."  
  
"I put it in the pocket of the jodhpurs I was wearing and forgot about it until this morning when I found it again," said Alex  
  
"That's when we really looked at it," began Natalie. "It was a two karat diamond set in platinum. Kind of expensive for a cook but then Dylan noticed the engraving in the band of the ring."  
  
"I know what you will say next, Angels," said Charlie. "I had my suspicions when Katja came to the agency, but I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt." Even Anthony who had not heard Charlie's voice before could hear the weariness in it. "Katja and I met at a party a few years back. She was quite a bit younger than I and I hesitated to encourage her attentions, but she was very persuasive. Without getting into great detail I will tell you our romance was whirlwind and I was head over heals for her. I went so far as to ask her to marry me. She readily accepted the proposal and the engagement ring, the same one you have in your possession. Not long before the wedding I realized that she didn't love me but loved my money. She denied it but I canceled the wedding anyway. Katja vowed revenge on me. Then she called with the case. She even went so far to apologize for hurting me and said she had been young and foolish. I suppose I am old and foolish for wanting to believe that she had changed."  
  
The angels sat there for a moment not knowing what to say. "I think she still wants her revenge on you and she wants to get it through us," said Dylan. "Anthony said that he was supposed to kill us too."  
  
"I think you are right Dylan," said Charlie. "She knows the easiest way to hurt me would be to hurt you."  
  
"Now we just need proof against Katja," said Natalie. "Do you think the ring is enough?"  
  
Alex shifted in her seat and said, "I don't think so. As far as we know someone stole the ring and added it to the pudding. We need to catch her red-handed and I think I know how to do it."  
  
"I wish you girls good luck. Be careful, Katja is more dangerous than she looks. Her only motivator is money. Good Bye, Angels."  
  
"Bye Charlie," they said once again in unison.  
  
"Back upstairs and Ill tell you my idea," said Alex. The three angels stood and started to leave the dining room. Through the window Dylan thought she saw Anthony leaving the hotel. She looked again and the figure was gone. "Dylan, are you alright," asked Alex.  
  
Dylan shook herself and said, "Yeah, I guess so. I wonder what happened to Anthony." "If we are lucky he is out of the country by now," said Alex, "but knowing his tenacity he is still around somewhere."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
After Alex informed her friends of her plan to catch Katja she headed to the hospital to check on the count. Natalie was going back to the house to look around the study for more evidence and Dylan's job was to locate the Creepy Thin Man.  
  
Alex went to the hospital and good news awaited her; the Count was awake. She walked into the room and he smiled at her. "Alex," Andreas said motioning to the chair next to his bed, "how good to see you."  
  
"How are you feeling," she asked  
  
"Much better I suppose. Maybe you can tell me how I got here."  
  
"You don't remember," Alex asked surprised.  
  
"I remember gun shots and Dylan telling me to go into the study and not to let anyone in. I did let Kat in, and then I don't remember much. I remember waking up here, and the nurse taking blood. Is there something I should remember," he asked looking at the angel carefully.  
  
Alex hesitated telling him that they suspected Katja of trying to murder him but knew for his own good he had to be on his guard. "Just someone almost succeeded in killing you last night."  
  
"I assumed that much. I am apparently sturdier than I look," he said with a small sarcastic laugh. "Do you know who tried to kill me? Are they in jail?"  
  
"We have a suspect but they aren't in jail. There isn't enough proof," said Alex  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Katja."  
  
"Katja?" He laughed. "Katja? You must be mistaken."  
  
"Graf."  
  
"Alex, I'm sorry I just can't believe that my beloved Katja would try to kill me."  
  
"You don't have to believe it. Just keep your eyes open and we will do our job and catch the person who tried to kill you." She didn't want him to stop trusting her, she and the angels would need his help if her plan was going to work. She hoped the Natalie was finding evidence at the Schloss.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Natalie arrived at the Schloss at a little after noon. Helga was nervous about letting her in because Katja had given orders for the remaining servants not to let the Angels back, but Natalie told her she had lost an earring. Helga admitted her, "Do you know where you lost it Frau Cook?"  
  
"I am so sorry, but I don't. It could be in my room, maybe Karl's, or maybe the study."  
  
Helga looked around cautiously, "I'm not supposed to let you in. Frau James isn't here so if you look quickly I don't think I will get into trouble."  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"I am not sure, visiting friends perhaps, maybe to see the Count. She doesn't tell me her business."  
  
"Do you like Frau James?"  
  
"It's not my place to like her or not to like her. I do my job and that is enough."  
  
"But you like the Count?"  
  
"He is a kind man. I was hired by his father thirty ago when I wasn't much older than you. I watched Andreas, I mean the Count, grow up. I very much like him. It bothers me that.." Helga let the end of the sentence drop.  
  
"What bothers you?"  
  
"I feel that I can talk to you Frau Cook. I'll tell you the story as we look for your earring."  
  
"Ok that isn't quite the plan," thought Natalie, "but maybe Helga has something else she can tell me that will help us link Katja to the crimes."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dylan already had an idea where to start with her assignment and went to find the hotel owners daughter. She found the little girl in the garden playing Barbie. "Hi, was machst du, (what are you doing) " she asked the little girl. "Ich spiele, (I'm playing)" the child replied. "Ich bin Dylan (I am Dylan)"  
  
The little girl looked up from her Barbies and smiled, "Ich heiße Anna (I'm called Anna)."  
  
"Sprichst du Englisch? (Do you speak English)"  
  
"Ich weis ein bisschen. Wir in der Schule lernen. (I know a little. We are learning in school)"  
  
"I want to ask you a few questions, is that okay," said Dylan. Anna nodded in understanding. "Have you seen a man around here?"  
  
"There are many men around here. Papa is a man."  
  
"I mean a guest, a tall man who is very quiet and smokes."  
  
The little girl thought a minute. "Ja, he is very nice. I like him." Dylan thought that it was odd that the little girl should find him nice, maybe she is thinking of the wrong person. On the other hand she also found him nice; in a strange sort of way and kissing him had been very nice, both times. "He has the room neben deines," said Anna in broken English.  
  
"You mean the room next to mine?"  
  
"Ja," Anna confirmed and went back to her Barbies. Dylan thanked her and headed back inside the inn. She decided to see what she could find on Katja and Anthony. Going upstairs she knocked on the door to the room to the left of hers, the one of the right was the one Natalie had. There was no answer. She tried the doorknob but it was locked. Dylan reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a credit card, "American Express," she said slipping it in-between the door jam and the door and ran it down to the lock, the door popped open, "don't leave home without it." She put the card back and entered the room.  
  
The room was immaculate. She carefully opened the dresser drawers; they contained neatly folded clothes and nothing else. Dylan opened the doors to the wardrobe; inside neatly hung were suit jackets, pants and dress shirts. She felt around in the pockets of the clothing coming up with nothing. She shut the doors and peered under the bed, there she located his laptop and the cylindrical mailing tube. Opening the tube she discovered his stash of swords but nothing of interest. She then pulled the laptop out, sat it on the small desk near the window and turned it on. It beeped and she heard the motor whirl as the computer booted. Then she ran into her first problem the password.  
  
"Damn," she mumbled, "if I was a tall thin, mysterious, sexy, chain smoking assassin with a hair fetish and a sword what would I use?" She tried, "Redstar"-access denied, "Cigarettes"- access denied, "Pantene"- access denied, "Rapier"- access denied. Dylan stopped and thought a moment, "Ok long shot," she said and typed her own name. "Welcome," said the computer voice. That is when she felt cold steel of Anthony's sword against her throat 


	14. 14

Skyfire4 since you say you can't wait here you go. I was going to wait until tomorrow but what the heck it is 10:40pm here. This chapter is very Dylan and Anthony. Ok its only Dylan and Anthony which I'm sure you D & A shippers will enjoy. I really want reviews about this one!! Oh yeah and Niedersachsen is a state just south of Hamburg which Buchholz is in.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony had gone for a short ride to clear his head. The antique Jag  
  
handled well on the winding roads in Niedersachsen country side. He  
  
knew at last why Katja was so anxious to get the angels; it had  
  
nothing to do with her current fiancé but her previous one. He  
  
wondered how many other men she had tried to marry for money. As he  
  
drove he thought about going by the hospital and taking care of the  
  
count but decided to wait until the evening when there were less  
  
people around. He pulled back onto the street which the bed and  
  
breakfast sat and parked across the street. As he walked to the inn  
  
he by chance looked up at the window of his room and saw movement  
  
inside.  
  
He opened the inn door and went inside. He noticed Frau Krause  
  
preparing the tables in the dining room with vases of wildflowers for  
  
the lunch crowd. He crept quietly up the stairs and edged towards his  
  
room. He could hear the synthesized voice of the laptop  
  
announce "access denied". He pushed the door open carefully and saw  
  
her sitting there intently concentrating on trying invading his  
  
privacy which was something that angered him. Privacy was extremely  
  
valuable to him since he had grown up in the very un-private world of  
  
the orphanage where everything was spoken and no secrets allowed. He  
  
walked up behind her and carefully unsheathed his sword and placed  
  
the cane-cover on the bed. "Access denied," said the computer for the  
  
fourth time.  
  
Dylan typed another password and the thin man placed the edge of his  
  
sword against her throat just as the computer welcomed her to his  
  
world. She gasped as he applied pressure to her throat. He could feel  
  
fear coming off her. She swallowed hard, "Anthony," she said trying  
  
to sound calm. "I'm sure you want to know what I am doing." He  
  
didn't want to hear it. His mind was swirling with indignation. He  
  
had saved her life, saved her friends and this is how she repaid him  
  
by going though his things? He had noticed when he came in that the  
  
doors to the wardrobe were not quite closed and the lid to the  
  
mailing tube wasn't on correctly.  
  
He leaned over her and with one hand and turned shut the laptop using  
  
the other to keep the sword at her throat. He could feel her head  
  
against his chest as he leaned over her and got a whiff of her hair.  
  
It smelled warm from the sun streaming in the window. It stirred a  
  
vague memory in him, a memory of his mother collecting wash off the  
  
line, Dylan's hair smelled of sun dried bedding. He collected his  
  
thoughts; he wouldn't let her be his weakness again. He grabbed her  
  
right arm and pulled her out of the chair and pushed her onto the  
  
bed.  
  
Dylan looked at his eyes, cold and emotionless. "He is really pissed  
  
off," she thought. He began to pace the room. She watched him, as he  
  
reached into his pocket and brought out a cigarette and placed it  
  
between his lips. He felt around but didn't find what he was looking  
  
for he had left his lighter in the Jaguar. He held his cigarette out  
  
to her to indicate he wanted her to light it for him. "Let me go."  
  
Anthony continued to remain silent and threw the unlit cigarette at  
  
her. "I'm sorry."  
  
He locked the door, placed the key in the inside pocket of his suit  
  
jacket and walked back to the laptop. He opened it and typed, "Sorry  
  
I caught you or that you did it." Dylan sat unmoving on the bed. He  
  
brought the computer over to her and pointed insistently to the  
  
screen. "Both," she said. Dylan watched as his slender fingers danced  
  
over the keys.  
  
"I should kill you," he wrote.  
  
"Do it," she said angrily. He wasn't the same man who held her  
  
tenderly at the costume ball. She barely even recognized him as the  
  
man who kissed her on a rooftop a year ago. She could only see the  
  
assassin from the ally outside Corwin's.  
  
He didn't want to kill her. He wanted to hurt her. To betray her like  
  
she hurt and betrayed him. He typed the same words that McCadden had  
  
spoken to her at the mission, "Another father you will never know."  
  
Dylan looked at the line typed in Lucida Blackletter font and her  
  
stomach felt hollow. "What are you talking about," she said in barely  
  
a whisper. Anthony reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo he  
  
had taken from Karl Mills' wallet and threw it at Dylan, much like he  
  
did with the cigarette. It fluttered and landed on her thighs.  
  
The redheaded angel picked up the picture. "It's my mom. Where did  
  
you get this," she demanded. He stood there quietly watching her. "I  
  
asked you a question. Answer me. I know you can talk you said my name  
  
at the party. Where did you get this?" She stood up and walked  
  
towards him. He hadn't anticipated her reaction and took a step  
  
backwards from her blazing green eyes. "Where?!?"  
  
Anthony took the picture from her and turned it over. "Rhonda Zaas  
  
1974," she read. "Well you didn't get it from my mom so tell me." He  
  
flipped it back over and pointed to the man in the photo. "From my  
  
father? This guy is my dad?" Anthony simply nodded.  
  
"You know my father? Who is he?" Anthony realized that Karl Mills  
  
had changed a lot in the thirty years between when the picture was  
  
taken and this week. He had even needed Karl's body to realize it was  
  
the same man. "Who," she insisted. He gave her a cold knowing smile.  
  
That is when she attacked.  
  
Dylan threw a punch which he ducked effortlessly. She tried the same  
  
kick on him that she used on Michael in the maze but he by now knew  
  
her fighting style quite well and deflected each blow as though she  
  
was nothing more than a child. Finally she sat on the bed exhausted  
  
and placed her face in her hands. There was something about the  
  
helplessness in that moment that caused him to weaken. Then her  
  
shoulders began to shake. At first he thought she was laughing but  
  
then he realized she was crying.  
  
Dylan hated crying. Worse than that was crying in front of him. He  
  
had wanted to hurt her and he had. She began to wonder how long he  
  
had the picture, if he had killed her father, how long he had known  
  
and never mentioned it. Why she expected him to tell her she didn't  
  
know, its not like he would have said to her at the Coal Bowl or one  
  
of the other places they encountered each other, "Hey Dylan, I know  
  
your dad."  
  
Anthony reached out and placed his hand awkwardly on her shoulder and  
  
sat on the bed next to her. She looked up and faced him with red eyes  
  
as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. He reached  
  
into the pocket of his jacket and brought out a handkerchief which he  
  
handed to her. She gave him a small smile and said, "What is that  
  
thing Dr. Who's Tardis?" He didn't respond. She looked again at the  
  
picture in her hand. "Could I bum a cigarette off you? I thought I  
  
had quit but I think I need one."  
  
Her request caught Anthony off guard and he looked at her with a  
  
startled expression. "Helen Zaas used to smoke she explained. Dylan  
  
Sanders does only on really rough occasions." He reached into his  
  
pocket and took out one and placed it between his lips and handed her  
  
the one that was lying on the bed. "Gee thanks," she said with a  
  
smile. He gave her an arched eyebrow. Dylan reached into her pocket  
  
and took out the lighter but he took it from her. "Hey," she said but  
  
he lit his then let the flame burn and held it out to her and she lit  
  
hers off of it. He closed it and handed it back. Dylan took a drag  
  
and coughed. He patted her on the back. "These are terrible." He  
  
looked at the laptop and set it on his lap. "You're used to those  
  
cheep Marlboros."  
  
Dylan and Anthony sat awhile in silence, smoking then she said to him  
  
pointing at the picture, "Anthony, I really need to know who this man  
  
is."  
  
"You already know," he typed.  
  
Dylan looked closely at the picture. Suddenly her eye widened. "No.  
  
It can't be."  
  
"I'm sorry Dylan," was printed from his fingertips.  
  
"Karl Mills was my father? This is the picture that was missing from  
  
his wallet. You took it. When did you know?" She started to get upset  
  
again. He reached over and stroked her hair, but she pulled away, she  
  
wanted answers. "Please," she pleaded. "I need to know, everything.  
  
You know what its like to be an orphan. I need to know whatever you  
  
can tell me."  
  
Anthony started typing away on the laptop, "I don't know much. I went  
  
through his wallet while you and your friends went downstairs to  
  
check on the count. I noticed that the woman in the picture looked a  
  
lot like you. I took it out, turned it over and saw the inscription."  
  
"You didn't know before," she asked skeptically. Anthony shook his  
  
head "no". "I finally find out who my father is and he's not only a  
  
man who tried to kill my friends and God knows how many other people  
  
but he is also dead."  
  
"That is my fault." Anthony wrote and looked at her guiltily. He put  
  
his cigarette out in the ashtray on the night table.  
  
"It was an accident." Once again no words passed and they sat there  
  
next to each other quietly. Out of the blue Dylan asked, "Did you  
  
mean it?"  
  
Anthony looked at her confused. "What?" He typed. Dylan reached into  
  
her back pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He felt his  
  
blood turn to ice. He had forgotten about that and hoped that in the  
  
excitement of the day before she had as well. She handed him the  
  
note, the same one he had given her as the arrived back at the house  
  
after tying up Michael. If he had his lighter with him he would have  
  
burnt it.  
  
"Did you mean it," she asked again pressing the question. He looked  
  
at her with pleading eyes but she looked back with a look that said  
  
she wasn't going to let it go. He sighed and handed the piece of  
  
paper back to her. "I guess that answers that," she said. Anthony  
  
resented the she took his sigh all wrong. It had nothing to do with  
  
her, it had to do with him, his regret at the power she had over him,  
  
his resignation that he couldn't fight it, it had nothing to do with  
  
what he had written on that piece of paper. She stood up and walked  
  
towards the door. "That was it? She was just going to walk away from  
  
him?" He wondered.  
  
She hesitated at the door. "Its locked, you can let me go now."  
  
Anthony walked over to the door. Dylan stood looking at the knob. She  
  
felt so embarrassed. Of course he didn't mean what he wrote in the  
  
note. She was the fool like always. For some reason she had built a  
  
fantasy out of the kiss on the rooftop, where he would come back and  
  
claim her as his. She had to stop reading Natalie's romance novels.  
  
He reached into his pocket for the key and she reached around her  
  
neck and removed the medallion. "Here you go," she said holding it by  
  
the filigree chain. "I suppose you want it back." Anthony reached out  
  
and clasped his hand around the one holding the medallion and pulled  
  
her close to him. "What are." she began but he stopped her words  
  
with a kiss.  
  
Dylan's eyes widened in surprise, he was kissing her. His lips were  
  
cool and she could taste the cigarette he just smoked. She could feel  
  
his hand snake into her hair, but he didn't pull, he just held on to  
  
a handful. She began to return the kiss deepening it so their tongues  
  
intertwined. "That cinched it," she thought, "he is defiantly the  
  
best kisser I have even had."  
  
Anthony broke away from the kiss; his normally pale face was slightly  
  
flushed. "Dylan," he said softly, gazing down at her. He took the  
  
medallion from her hand and placed it back around her neck, kissing  
  
her throat in the process. A small moan escaped her lips. He smiled  
  
against her neck and kissed her again slowly up the side to right  
  
below her ear. She could feel his hot breath and heard him  
  
whisper, "Don't doubt me angel." Then he stepped away from her  
  
leaving her stunned, opened the door, and gently pushed her through.  
  
In the room he relocked the door and out in the hall Dylan stood  
  
there wondering just what the Hell happened. 


	15. 15

(Next Chapter!! I hope this is as good as the ones from yesterday. FYI a handy is what Germans call cell/mobile phones.)  
  
Dylan stood outside the door just looking at the smooth polished wood surface trying to figure out what happened. Her legs felt like jelly, weak and wobbly, her lips burned like fire, and her heart was pounding. Not even Seamus O'Grady at his best could do that to her. Anthony's words echoed in her ears. "Don't doubt me angel," he had said. She was tempted to knock on the door and go back in tell him she loved him, but she stopped herself. If she did that she might not ever want to come back out and she had to help stop Katja from killing Andreas. Instead she went to her room to try to calm down and go talk to Michael at the jail.  
  
Inside his room Anthony sat on the bed. He could still smell Dylan, she was all over him. He didn't want to make her leave but he had too. He didn't know what would have happened if he hadn't pushed her out the door. Part of him was tempted to open the door and bring her back, to kiss her again. He had thought about their kiss the year he was in recovery from the fall off the rooftop. He never dreamed he would once again have the chance. He had never thought that maybe a woman would love him. Anthony knew many found him attractive but his hair fetish put them off, frightened them, before he could get close. Dylan was different, unique; she was beautiful and perfect and she seemed to want him like he wanted her. He still needed to complete his assignment. He took the mailing tube out from underneath the bed and selected a new sword and started to leave for the hospital.  
  
Dylan heard the door to Anthony's room open then close. She walked over to the window and watched him climb into the racing green jaguar. Smiling she grasped the medallion in her hand. With him going she didn't have to worry about him following her to the police station. She turned grabbed her jacket and purse left.  
  
The police station wasn't what she was used to; of course Buchholz wasn't a big city either. The station consisted of a reception desk, four cubicles that we decorated to reflect the personalities of the officers who normally sat there, and not much else, especially criminals. Had it been LA she wouldn't have seen anything but people giving statements and people being arrested. The chief, Kommissar Kamp, who she had met the other evening at the party saw her as he was finishing up a phone call. He waved her over to him as he hung up the receiver. "Frau Sanders, what can I do for you," he asked approaching her with a smile.  
  
"Good afternoon. I was hoping you could let me talk to Michael."  
  
"Michael? Why would you want to do that? Come," he said leading her to an office in the back, separate from the main room, "he has been charged with attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, he won't be free for quite awhile. It is my understanding that the Graf is well and will be released tomorrow. I don't see what you need Michael for." He motioned for Dylan to have seat.  
  
"Thank you," she said sitting. "Like you said when you arrested Michael, he isn't smart enough or rich enough to hire killers like Mills to remove the Count. We suspect someone else was involved as well."  
  
"Really," he said looking intently at her, "and just who might that be. We haven't found any evidence of a second person and Michael certainly hasn't named any names."  
  
"It's a theory but we think Katja James is involved." Dylan shifted uncomfortably in her chair, the chief's gaze made her nervous, like a child sent to the principal's office.  
  
"Katja? Katja James? What makes you and your friends think that? I have never seen a woman love a man like Katja loves Andreas," he said with a laugh. "Of course I have heard worse theories."  
  
"Like you said when Michael was arrested, that he wasn't smart enough or had enough money to hire killers like Karl Mills," saying Karl's name caused a lump to rise in her throat, she continued by presenting Kommisar Kamp with the information they had once again carefully leaving out any reference to Anthony. As she finished her presentation a young obviously green office ran in, he whispered something in the Kommissar's ear and left.  
  
"Well Frau Sanders, you no longer need to protect the Count."  
  
"Why? Was someone caught," Dylan asked standing.  
  
"No but he is dead; murdered in his hospital bed. He was stabbed through the chest with what the doctors suspect was a sword." Dylan had to sit again. The room started to spin and the world was going fuzzy. "Frau Sanders?" She could hear the Kommissar's voice but it sounded as though it was in a far away tunnel. The Kommissar went across the room and filled a paper cup with water from the water cooler in the corner. He placed the cup in her hand and Dylan absently took a sip. The cold water helped bring her back, and everything came back into focus. "Frau Sanders are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry it just surprised me. I guess I don't need to speak to Michael anymore," she said standing again to leave. Dylan was still wobbly and the Kommissar steadied her with a hand.  
  
"Are you sure you are ok?"  
  
Dylan nodded, picked up her purse and left the room, through the general office area and outside. The Kommissar watched her from the door as she walked down the street trying to get a grip on herself. As she walked down the street towards the inn she was glad it was within walking distance. She didn't think she could handle driving a car in her state. She passed a small park near the church in the center of town. It had a children's play area, several benches, most of which were occupied by people feeding pigeons, and a lovely grassy area where young couples lounged enjoying the summer day together. Dylan sat on one of the benches and enviously watched the couples enjoying the normal summer day. How she longed to one of them with a nice normal non-dangerous boyfriend. Why wasn't that possible? "I can't think about that now. I have to let Natalie and Alex know if they don't already."  
  
She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Natalie's number. Natalie answered on the second ring, "Pete? Is that you?"  
  
Dylan rolled her eyes, "No Nat it's me."  
  
"Dylan, are you okay, you don't sound too good," the blonde said with concern.  
  
"I'm not. Do you know where Alex is? I need to talk to the two of you"  
  
"I thought Alex was at the hospital, have you tried calling her? What is going on?"  
  
"I don't want to tell you right now. I'll meet you there. Stay put," with that Dylan hung up and collected Bosley and the third rental car from the inn and drove out to the Schloss. On the way her cell phone rang. Bosley answered it, "Dylan's phone."  
  
"Bos, its Alex. I went to talk to Natalie at the house and she said that Dylan was upset what is going on?" Dylan could hear her even though Bosley had the handy.  
  
"Tell her we'll be there in a few minutes," she said not taking her eyes off the road.  
  
"Dylan says to tell you we'll be there soon. Hang on to your britches." Bosley flipped the phone shut. "Are you sure you're okay Dyl," he asked.  
  
"Im fine," she snapped. She hadn't meant to but today was taking its toll on her. She had found out her long lost father was Karl Mills, assassin and dead man. She thought she had found love for a moment with Anthony, no she took that back, with the Creepy Thin Man. That is all he would ever be, an assassin. She wondered if she and her mom were more alike than she would ever know. Did her mom love Karl Mills although he was an assassin or was he a normal guy when her mom knew him that went bad? Maybe making bad love choices was a genetic thing. That would explain a lot, she thought to herself, O'Grady, McCadden, the Chad, the Creepy Thin Man. Hmmm maybe she just needed to stay away from men with apostrophes in their names and articles the idea of which made her giggle. Bosley gave her and odd look but didn't say anything.  
  
About ten minutes later she pulled up into the circular driveway of the Schloss. Helmar waved to her and Bosley as they got out of the VW Golf. With the way he waved she was fairly certain that he didn't know about the Count yet and therefore neither did anyone inside except maybe Katja, if she was home. Dylan had a sick vision of Katja and the Creepy Thin Man holed up in a bar drinking to the success of killing the count and making her and the other two Angels look like idiots. She blinked it away, no time for that; they needed to catch the Creepy Thin Man and Katja James.  
  
"Dylan, Bosley," called Natalie from the sitting room as the two crossed the dimly lit manor foyer. "What is going on?"  
  
Dylan and Bosley went into the sitting room. "Don't have a clue," said Bos sitting on the arm of the sofa on which Natalie and Alex were perched. Dylan looked at her three friends and took a deep breath. "The Count, Andreas is dead."  
  
"What," exclaimed Alex, "I just left him not an hour ago. He was fine. He didn't want to believe me about Katja but he was fine."  
  
"It's my fault," said Dylan sinking into the chair facing the group on the sofa. Her three friends looked at her puzzled. "I went to the police station. I wanted to question Michael; I had hoped that maybe he would admit that Katja was behind the whole thing. So I was talking to the Kommissar and while we were talking another officer came in and told him that Andreas was dead."  
  
"I don't see how that is your fault, Dylan," said Alex walking over and putting her arm around her friend.  
  
"Anthony killed him," said Dylan emotionlessly. "The Kommissar said that Andreas was killed by a sword. Every time I talked to Kommissar Kamp I never said anything about the Creepy Thin Man being involved. Had I said something Andreas might still be alive especially since I was with him right before he killed the Count."  
  
"Explain Dylan," said Alex noticing that Dylan had reverted back to calling him Creepy Thin Man instead of the name the nuns at the orphanage had given him. She told them about her encounter with him in his room the sword to her throat, she told them about the photograph of her mother Rhonda Zaas, and Karl Mills, she told about her leaving and left out how she had kissed him. She left out how she was sure until she heard how he killed the Count that she loved him and that they might have a chance.  
  
Then they heard a voice, "My God." The angels turned to see Helga in the door way, collapsed onto her knees.  
  
"Helga," said Natalie as she ran to the older woman's side.  
  
"I heard. Tell me Frau Cook that is isn't true. Tell me my son isn't dead."  
  
Dylan, Alex and Bosley looked at Natalie with astonishment. Natalie looked at the kind maid on the floor and put her arms around her and said, "I'm sorry Helga its true." Once the maid had stopped crying Natalie helped her to the couch.  
  
"So," said Helga. "That nasty woman hired another man to kill my boy. Now he will never know." The maid started crying again.  
  
"He'll never know what," asked Alex.  
  
"That she is his mother," Natalie explained. "Before she started working for the last Graf von Buchholz she was a young woman working in a bar in town. It was one night and she became pregnant with the man's son. He was married to the then Gräfin von Buchholz and she wasn't going to let it be known that the Count had impregnated the barmaid so she hired Helga as the maid and when the baby was born she adopted him."  
  
"I was allowed to work here so I could be close to my son, Andreas but wasn't allowed to ever let him know I was his mother," said Helga  
  
Alex placed her arm around the older woman as well. "That is terrible."  
  
"It wasn't so bad. The Gräfin, never had much time for the boy. She doted over her daughter Helene, so I substituted for her. He probably considered me more the mother than Giselle was even though he never knew he was my true son," the maid continued. "I will just never have the chance to tell him." Helga stood and walked over to the window and pulled the heavy draperies open. "I suppose we don't need these closed anymore." 


	16. 16

Alright folks we have a problem! I'm not sure how to end it. We have either a) a bitter sweet ending that gives hope for more or b) a sappy like honey. Ending A will get you either an epilogue or possibly a sequel. Ending B will be the end but probably rot your teeth out. Read this and tell me what you want. Or we can all go for C and I write both and you can 'choose your own adventure'. Anyone remember those books?  
  
Credit for "Der Kommissar" goes to Falco and the English lyrics to After the Fire. Personally I love the Falco version.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anthony stood at the edge of the garden waiting for Katja's arrival. He was going to go up to the house but saw the three rental cars in the drive way and decided against it. He didn't need the Angels to see him right now. He was sure that by now they had heard the news that Andreas, Graf von Buchholz was dead. He pulled his cigarettes from his pocket and removed one from the sleek silver case that housed it, placed it in his mouth and lit it using the other hand to block the wind from extinguishing the flame.  
  
Getting to the Count had been easier than he thought, just a matter of entering the room and doing what had to be done. He wondered if Dylan could understand that. If not she would in time. He didn't have to wait long for Katja to arrive at the house. He watched her get out of the red Porsche 911 and stare at the three rental cars outside the house. He left his perch on the stone bench that was nearly hidden by a tangle of honeysuckle vines and approached her, removing the small pad and pen from his pocket. Katja saw him coming and intercepted him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Reporting in," he wrote on the piece of paper. "My end of the job is taken care of."  
  
Excitement blossomed in Katja's eyes. "Really," she asked grabbing his forearms. He pulled away he didn't like to be touched. Anthony nodded the affirmative. "He is dead," she squealed in happiness, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I am a millionaire! And you my sexy assassin are three hundred thousand richer. I'll pay you this evening. Just kill the Angels."  
  
Anthony's eyes went cold. "NO!" He wrote on the pad.  
  
"What do you mean 'no'," she hissed her voice icy.  
  
"You said you'd take care of the Angels. I did my job. I was hired to kill the Count. If you wanted more you should have hired another competent professional," he scribbled angrily.  
  
Katja's happy demeanor quickly vanished to that of the shrewd woman who had hired him. "How does six hundred thousand sound? I no longer have to pay Karl and I certainly don't have to share with Michael. It not like I can't afford it. And of course that offer of Majorca is still open."  
  
Anthony was shocked he never expected her to offer him more than the three hundred thousand originally agreed to; now Katja was doubling her offer. "I can tell you're tempted," she said seductively. He was tempted. He never considered himself a greedy man but he was getting older and being an assassin was losing its appeal. He had often, especially within the last year, imagined a house on a beach somewhere and six hundred thousand on top of what he had in the bank would certainly help.  
  
"Go out back, it will be awhile but you'll get the Angels. I'll make sure of it," and with that she walked away from him and entered the Schlosss.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Angels were in the sitting room still comforting Helga when Katja sauntered in. "What are you doing here," she asked in faux surprise. "Why are the curtains open? Just because Andreas isn't here doesn't mean that you disobey the rules of the house, Helga."  
  
Helga just looked up at her with eyes red-rimmed from crying. Natalie still had her arms around the older woman, Alex just sat and silently stared, but Dylan lost it. She had had enough for one day. Now Katja was playing surprised, like she didn't know the count was deceased.  
  
"For your information she is crying over the Count, your fiancé," said Dylan nastily to her.  
  
Katja didn't care for the redheaded Angel at all. Maybe it was the way her assassin looked at the woman but she didn't care. She was queen of this castle and she'd be damned if anyone, especially one of Charles Townsend's bimbo brigade was going to speak to her that way in her own home. At least it would be her home once the will was read. "Don't you speak to me that way." She stepped closer to Dylan. "You four Angels were fired; I believe I told you that at the hospital Alex. I thought you understood because you moved to the bed and breakfast. Now I find you here. Anyway Helga, Andreas is fine. I just left him this morning and the doctors said he was doing well."  
  
"If you hadn't fired us there is a chance that Andreas would be still doing well," said Alex getting to her feet.  
  
"I don't understand," replied Katja using her best confused voice.  
  
"The Count is dead," said Dylan.  
  
"No," gasped Katja. Dylan had to hand it to her. If she had not known that the Count's fiancé was behind it she would have believed her to truly be shocked. "When? How?"  
  
"Stabbed through the heart an hour ago," stated Dylan.  
  
"Stabbed but he was in the hospital," said Katja sitting on the chair Dylan had just vacated.  
  
Dylan knelt down in front of her. She wanted to see Katja when she told her the next part. "He was apparently a hired assassin; a tall man with a dark suit and cane who smokes. Does he sound familiar to you?"  
  
Katja betrayed nothing. She knew that the Angels had nothing on her, they would go back to LA soon enough without an answer. The person they were hired to protect dead and their reputations crushed. In her mind the worse thing that could happen was she wouldn't get her trip to the Balerian islands with the Thin Man. She had no problems sacrificing him to the police should she need to cover her own ass. Katja wasn't a woman with any loyalties to anyone but herself. "No Dylan," she said calmly, "he doesn't sound familiar to me. Am I supposed to know him?"  
  
Dylan was getting mad. She turned to her friends, "I need to take a walk I need to clear my head," she walked down the darkened corridors, to the ballroom and exited into the back garden. She could hear the horses in the stable and the fountains bubbling. She stopped at one and paused to make a wish. She reached into her pocket but had no change to toss like everyone else who had been there in the past did so she lifted her hair, and removed the necklace. She closed her eyes and said, "I wish that the Creepy Thin Man would never cross my path again," and tossed the medallion into the fountain.  
  
Anthony on the other side of the hedge line near the fountain overheard her wish. He closed his eyes. He knew his visit to the Count would hurt her. He hated hurting her but he did what he had to. He told himself this over and over. It was the only way he would make it though the day. He peered around the bush and saw her walk over towards the maze. Once she was out of sight he removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeve and reached into the fountain and plucked the medallion out. He opened the latch and hooked it around his neck; he smiled knowing that it was one wish of Dylan's that wouldn't come true.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kommissar Kamp hopped into his patrol car and drove towards the Schloss. Although he had told Dylan he didn't suspect Katja James a phone call he received before the red haired Angel arrived at the station had suggested that the Count's lovely fiancé was responsible. He didn't even want to believe it, he thought the man on the other end of the line was daft but he had believed the source and once Dylan confirmed the caller's information he had no choice but to accept it. The caller had advised him not to inform the Angels as to anything but the death of Andreas von Buchholz and he agreed to the conditions set. The Kommissar normally wouldn't agree to anything regarding a murder investigation but the truth; however once the call was completed he knew it was the best way to catch Katja.  
  
As he pulled up in front of the house he saw that Katja was indeed home, her Porsche the show car of the drive. He got out and walked up to the door. He turned back to the driveway as he heard another car approaching. He recognized the car as that of Dieter Brandt, Andreas' attorney. He waited before knocking for the other man to come to the door; his passenger remained in the car. "Dieter," he said.  
  
"Hello Johannes, I suppose you are here about Andreas also," said the stocky attorney.  
  
"Of course," replied der Kommissar.  
  
"Is it true," he asked unbelieving  
  
"Yes, just don't say anything. Let me do the talking," the Kommissar knocked on the door with the heavy brass knocker. They waited in silence for awhile and just as they were about to knock again Helga opened the door.  
  
"Herr Kommissar, Herr Brandt," she stepped back to let them in.  
  
"Helga, we need to see Frau James. Is she home?"  
  
"Ja, the sitting room," she said leading the two gentlemen back to the room where Katja, Natalie, Alex and Bosley sat. As he entered the room Kommissar Kamp blinked. He had never seen the sitting room in broad day light. Obviously Katja is already making changes.  
  
"Frau James," Helga announced, "Der Kommissar and Herr Brandt to see you."  
  
"Don't turn around oh oh oh, Der Kommissar's in town," whispered Bosley. Natalie stifled a giggle and nudged him gently with her elbow at his reference to the old song.  
  
"Mein Herren," she said standing shaking each one's hand in turn. "Please take a seat" The two men sat solemnly and looked at each other. No one in the room saw the other two men standing silently in the doorway watching.  
  
"Frau James," began Kamp, "I suppose that by now you heard about Andreas' demise." On cue she started sniffling. Dylan done with her walk entered through the door that connected the sitting room with the conservatory and joined her friends.  
  
"I can't believe he is gone. I hired these..these.," she waved her hand holding the tissue at the Angels, "detectives, to stop anyone from killing him. Now my beloved Andreas is gone." Katja broke down into a full blow wail.  
  
"I realize," interrupted the Kommisar, "that this is highly irregular but Herr Brandt is here to read the Graf's last testament."  
  
"So soon," she asked puzzled.  
  
"It was a request of his. He didn't want his loved ones waiting in probate so he made sure everything was air tight and incontestable. Shall we begin," asked Herr Brandt standing.  
  
"Of course," said Katja. She turned to the investigators and said, "I'm sorry but you will all have to leave now." The Angels stood up and got ready to go.  
  
"No, they should stay," said Herr Brandt.  
  
Katja glared at the stocky attorney, she didn't like him. He reminded her of a little pig with a brush moustache. "Why? They aren't family. They should leave," said Katja attempting to shoo them towards the door. The two men watching stepped back into the shadows as not to be seen.  
  
"You are correct," said Herr Brandt, "But." Katja turned and gave him and evil look. "But what Dieter," she insisted.  
  
"But they are listed in the will," he concluded. Katja's eyes glowed with rage. "Fine," she snapped, her face pulling into a tight smile, "sit, stay, and have a glass of wine. Helga, I believe there is a nice Zinfandel in the cupboard over there. Make mine a double scotch on the rocks. Would you like anything special Herr Kommissar?"  
  
Kamp shook his head, "No, I'm quite alright plus I'm on duty." Helga opened the bottle and passed glasses of the wine around and handed Katja her scotch. Kamp waited until everyone was served and then said, "I think we can begin Dieter."  
  
Herr Brandt looked at him and nodded. Then he began to read, "I Andreas, Graf von Buchholz in der Nordheide, being of sound mind and fairly sound body hereby proclaim my last will and testament. This will has changed several times over the years to include those closest to me and remove those who have become my enemies. What you are now hearing, as I assume my lawyer, Herr Dieter Brandt, is reading this out loud is my final copy written by my own hand this fourteenth day of July in the year of our Lord 2003."  
  
Katja sputtered, he scotch flying and spraying Dylan who yelped, "Hey!" Helga ran over with a small white towel to help the Angel clean up. "What the hell," yelled Katja. "Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"This is not a joke Frau James," stated the attorney soberly.  
  
"It has to be a joke, Herr Kamp," said Katja. "The date on it is today's date. You can't tell me that he rewrote his will today, before he died."  
  
"Oh but he did," said Dieter who was having a difficult concealing his pleasure at her discomfort. Then he continued reading, "First I want to thank the Angels of the Townsend agency for coming all this way to Germany to try to protect me. To Alex Munday, equestrian extraordinaire, I leave you my stable of thoroughbreds. If you feel this isn't very much you are mistaken, there is no horse in that stable that isn't worth several thousand euros, and there are many horses out there, and include the ones at the villa in Spain. I give them to you with my blessing.  
  
To Frau Natalie Cook, I bequeath the dance club I own, 'The Funky Monkey', which is located in Hamburg. The land alone is worth several million euros, as it is my understanding you are the dancing queen.  
  
Dylan Sanders, ah Dylan, to you I leave this house. You looked so much the Princess the evening of the costume ball, I know one day your Prince will come." Dylan smiled and reached for the medallion that she was used to wearing, the one she had thrown in the fountain she realized and felt empty inside.  
  
"Herr Bosley, I hope you enjoy sailing, to you I bequeath my yacht, it is in the marina in Travemunde on the Baltic Sea. Helga," Helga looked up from her place at the back of the room. "You don't think I know this but I do, to Helga, my mother, I leave all my money."  
  
"What," screamed Katja jumping to her feet. "Sound mind my ass. He obviously was off his rocker when he wrote that. The maid is his mother?"  
  
"Its true," said Natalie to the hysterical woman. The Kommissar went over and helped Katja sit back down.  
  
Herr Brandt cleared his throat to get attention and started reading again, "To Katja who I am sure is sitting there with her chin in her lap, my dear I leave you nothing."  
  
"Nothing Nothing," she ranted as she began to pace the room. "I should have everything. I am his fiancé, I was his fiancé," she corrected storming about the she turned and threw the scotch glass that was in her hand. It hit the portrait of the Count that hung over the fireplace, near the area where the two mystery men were watching. One of the men came forward, it was Anthony.  
  
Dylan glared at him angrily and said, "That would be the man who killed the Count." The other Angels stood as well and positioned themselves in their fighting stance. Anthony rolled his eyes in a here-we-go-again manner and leaned against the mantel.  
  
"Aren't you going to do anything," said Natalie standing up from her crouched position, to the Kommissar.  
  
"Actually no," he said with a grin.  
  
"Why not," said Katja knowing that no matter how attracted to the silent assassin she was, she planned to let him take the fall. "Dylan said it herself, he killed Andreas, and he has the sword right there." That was where Katja slipped, the three Angles turned and looked at her, and then back at Anthony.  
  
"What sword," asked Dylan with a grin.  
  
"I don't see a sword," said Alex trying to hide a smirk, "Do you see one Nat?"  
  
"Nope," said Natalie with a full smile. "I see a man with a cane."  
  
Katja swallowed hard. "Well it is dark over there, I just didn't see clearly," she said backpedaling as quickly as she could. Just then the second man stepped out of the shadows and said, "Will someone close the damn curtains, the light is killing my eyes." Helga ran over and drew the drapes and the rest scurried about lighting candles. "But you are supposed to be dead," said Katja then she looked at Anthony, "You were supposed to kill him!"  
  
"Ah but you see, the man has a better conscience than you," he said to Katja. Then to Herr Kamp, "I believe that was the confession you needed Herr Kommissar that she hired this man to kill me."  
  
"Ja, that was enough," he said and walked over to Ms. James. "I need you to come with me."  
  
"I am NOT, going anywhere," she said jerking away from him.  
  
"But you are Frau James; we have you for attempted murder and conspiracy to commit murder. We have the silent fellow's statement that you hired him and the dead secretary, Karl Mills, to kill your fiancé. And I am sure once Michael knows that you have been arrested he will gladly implicate you as well." He reached into his pocket and produced a pair of handcuffs and fastened them around the struggling woman's wrists. "Andreas it has been fun, ladies," he gave a small bow to the Angels, "Dieter, I'll see you tomorrow for a game of Skat."  
  
"Of course," replied the attorney.  
  
"Herr Bosley," he shook Bosley's hand then approached Anthony. "Anthony, tomorrow morning in the station, we need to finalize the agreement." Anthony nodded and shook the hand Kommissar Kamp offered. The Kommissar looked at Dylan, "You might want to make sure he gets there." Dylan smiled and said "Alles klar Herr Kommissar," and then Kamp led Katja out to his car.  
  
(Reminder Let me know what ending you want.!) 


	17. 17

(I think this chapter was the hardest to write. So many ideas, some I had from the beginning others sprouted along the way. The whole misunderstanding thing was a theme I wanted to work with and at the same time I rediscovered my old CDs by Orchestral Manoeuvers in the Dark. "Very Close to Far Away" from their last album "Universal" (1996) spoke of misunderstanding and I realized that it would be great for this story, in my opinion anyway and the title also I thought symbolized Dylan and the Thin Man's relationship from the kiss on the roof. Ok that is enough on to the story ..)  
  
*-*-*-*-* Andreas happily sat down and the others did as well. "I guess I'm missing something," said Natalie. "What happened here?" The Count laughed and looked at Anthony who stood away from them by the fireplace. Anthony took out a cigarette and began to smoke.  
  
"I suppose since our assassin friend won't tell I'll have to. Won't you join us Anthony," he asked the quiet man. Dylan scooted over to make room for him but he looked at her with unemotional eyes and didn't move just took a drag from the ever present smoke. "I suppose that is a no. So you want to know what happened." The Angels, Bosley urged the Count to go on. Hr. Brandt just nodded. Andreas took a breath and began, "I'll give you the short version. This afternoon, Anthony paid me a visit at the hospital. He explained he had come to kill me."  
  
"Anthony explained," asked Alex.  
  
"In writing he did. He handed me a note. I of course didn't believe him; I thought it was a joke, what assassin in his right mind tells someone in writing before doing it. So I asked him why he didn't just kill me."  
  
"Why didn't he," asked Natalie looking at both men.  
  
Andreas looked at Anthony and then at the redheaded Angel. "A crazy little thing called love." Dylan looked up at Anthony but he refused to meet her eyes he seemed very interested in the Count's portrait that had small streams of scotch still dripping down it. "Of course," continued Andreas, "he was concerned. Not for my well being necessarily but for his own. It seems he is the fellow who killed my sister the night of the fox hunt dinner in the stable."  
  
"But she attacked me," said Natalie in Anthony's defense.  
  
"I am aware of that and that is the only reason that I agreed to this whole scheme of his. Although he wasn't truly apologetic- I suppose an assassin can't be- but he seemed to have your best interests at heart. Your friend is very clever. He promised to bring Katja to justice if I would over look his trespasses. He came up with the fake will idea, suggested I call Herren Brandt and Kamp and we keep everything as natural appearing as possible. I was doubtful but he seemed to know Katja quite well and convinced me that she wanted my money more than anything else. I was having my doubts of course that Katja even knew him until she made that blunder about his sword. She couldn't have known that unless she hired him. So there you have it. The plan fell together, the criminal has been taken away and we all live happily ever after." Andreas clapped his hands together, "I hope that you will all be joining me for dinner tonight." He looked around the group in front of him hopefully.  
  
"Sounds great I am starving," said Dylan whose stomach let out a large growl. She hadn't had either breakfast or lunch. The other Angels also readily agreed.  
  
"What about you Dieter? Won't you join us?"  
  
"Naturlich!" (Naturally!)  
  
"Good then I will tell the cook seven for dinner," Helga said and stared off towards the kitchen.  
  
"Helga," Andreas called after her, "I believe you mean eight." She turned and looked at him, "You are my mother." Helga walked over and hugged her son and went off to the kitchen. Andreas stopped and looked around. He turned to Dylan and said, "Dylan, It looks as though Anthony has left."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"Just now, go to him. He really does care about you." Dylan went the way Andreas pointed and didn't find him. She noticed the French doors were open and went outside. She walked around taking in the vibrant pink of the setting sun and found Anthony in the rose garden. She walked up quietly behind and watched him pick a red rose and place it in his lapel. "Hi," she said startling him.  
  
Anthony looked at her with quiet pale eyes. She noticed the medallion around his neck and realized why he was being standoffish. "I see you found the medallion," she stepped up to him and held the amulet in her hand. Pushing her hand away he turned from her. "I suppose you heard what I said too." He nodded. "You have to understand, I thought you killed the count." He turned back to her his eyes angry then he softened when he saw the worried look on her face. He stepped close to her, his hand as quick as a striking snake, snatched a piece of hair. "Ouch! That hurts," she said rubbing her head. "Ask next time." Instead of inhaling the scent of it and trailing it over his face indulging in the silky texture he dropped the lock and took another step closer to her.  
  
Dylan watched him her green eyes never leaving his blue ones. They reminded her of the color of the sky a dawn on the horizon just as the sun started to rise. So much emotion was in them she didn't dare move. Anthony lowered his head and nuzzled his face into her hair where he had stolen a piece. He could feel his fine aquiline nose and feel his breath like a spring breeze against her scalp. He reached a hand around her back and held her close to him. "Anthony," she breathed her voice coming out as no more than a whisper.  
  
"Sshh," he hissed into her hair. She was amazed at how erotic this seemed to her, weird but kind of sexy never-the-less. A few seconds later he pulled away, eyes closed as though he was trying to hold on to the memory, his hand still firmly planted against her back. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She recognized the look from the rooftop a second before Seamus skewered him, he was going to try to speak and she knew it would be more than a whispered phrase.  
  
She smiled at him encouragingly. There was so much he wanted to tell her, things he had kept bottled up for years, things he couldn't even write in his own journal, so many things he could barely decide. Dylan noticed a look for frustration cross his face. "You can tell me," she said trying to be encouraging. Instead he sat down on the stone bench that was near a small cement bird bath. She sat next to him, "Take your time." Without looking up from his hands, without thinking said, "I don't want time I want you."  
  
His voice was soft and rough, tinted with the accent from his childhood. She realized he hadn't even noticed he had spoken. "I want you too," she said placing her arm around him and leaning her head on his shoulder. His head shot up and he stared, "Did I say that out loud," he wondered silently. He decided to try again, "Dylan." he wanted to go on but instead he kissed her. Gently at first, still not sure if it was what she wanted. His doubts didn't last long as she began to kiss him back with the same intensity they had shared in his room. Like before he was the first to break away. He pulled back and looked at her, her eyes closed, full lips parted, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
It took Dylan a second to realize he had stopped. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was staring at her, she felt a blush climbing up her neck as his gaze made her feel as though she was his lunch. "What's wrong," she asked. Just as he was about to try to answer Bosley called, "Dinner time kids." "Damn," said Dylan softly. Anthony raised an eyebrow at her, stood and offered her his hand. They walked together into the dining room, everyone else was seated.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
After dinner the Angels, Bosley and Anthony headed back to the bed and breakfast. Anthony rode with Dylan having returned the green Jaguar to Andreas. The ride to the inn was quiet. Neither spoke a word, Dylan reached over and turned on the radio. She flipped through the stations and came upon NDR2, it was playing an older song but the words caught her ears:  
  
I'm very close to far away  
  
And I cant hear the words you say  
  
So take what you can take what you find  
  
Take it all into your mind  
  
I'm very close to letting go  
  
Even closer than you know  
  
I need what you have need what you give  
  
I need your love to make me live.  
  
Heart is full of angry things Spinning wildly out of phase So talk to me now Talk to me slow Say the words I told you so.  
  
I know you don't believe me  
  
or all the things I say  
  
but if you'd just receive me  
  
was very close to far away  
  
I'm very close to far away  
  
and I can't hear the words you say  
  
so take what you can take what you find  
  
Take it all into your mind. I know you don't believe me  
  
Or all the things I say  
  
But if you'd just receive me  
  
Were very close to far away  
  
I'm very close to far away  
  
And I cant hear the words you say  
  
I need what you have need what you give  
  
I need your love to make me live  
  
I'm very close to letting go  
  
Even closer than you know  
  
So take what you can  
  
Take what you find  
  
Take it all into your mind  
  
She realized it was like her and Anthony, how she didn't listen to him today, assumed the worst about him. She glanced at her passenger who had his chin on his hand staring out the window into the starry night. She wondered if he heard the similarities too. As the song ended she parked the car across the street from the inn, where Anthony had parked the jag earlier in the day. He stepped out and opened her door for her. "Thanks," she said. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her up to her room.  
  
"Well goodnight," she said as the hesitated in the patch of no-man's land between the two rooms. Anthony nodded at her in reply to her goodnight. Dylan watched him watch her both waiting for the other to enter their designated room. "Goodnight," she said again. Once again he nodded. They stood there still looking at each other. Finally Anthony made the move, turned, unlocked his door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Dylan sighed and entered her own.  
  
She didn't know what to do it was such an awkward relationship. Normally she wouldn't have shied away from inviting the guy she was interested in into her room. She certainly hadn't had a problem with sleeping with McCadden. Dylan cringed at that memory. She showered, changed into a tank top and pair of shorts, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed.  
  
Anthony opened the window to his room. It had to be at least 90F inside and sticky. He stepped into the shower and thought about the day, about Dylan, his angel. He was in love. He didn't know how or why it happened but it did and it frightened him. She frightened him. There was something about her intensity that he had never encountered in anyone else before, yet it was also what drew him to her. He stepped out of the shower dried off and pulled on a pair of dark blue silk pajama pants. It was too hot for anything else.  
  
He had just started to fall asleep when he heard a soft knock at his door. He turned on the small table lamp, got out of bed and opened the door. Standing there on the other side was Dylan. The first thing he noticed was that her hair was damp from the shower she had taken, then the fact she was standing there barefoot in her sleeping attire. He gave her a questioning look and an eyebrow went up. "I couldn't sleep," she stated simply. He stepped back and let her enter.  
  
As she lay in her bed staring at the ceiling she realized she missed him. Before she knew it she had gotten out of bed, left the room and knocked on his door. She thought that she would just knock there would be no answer and she could go back to her own room feeling like she had tried and that would be that. She hadn't expected him to open up but he did and stood there wearing nothing but pajama bottoms. She scanned his chest which while not overtly muscular like Seamus' was well formed from training. She saw several scars he had received over the years from various injuries, but none stood out like the large one towards the center of his chest that was still a fresh pink color.  
  
Anthony looked at her questioningly. She gave him a small smile and said, "I couldn't sleep," then she smacked herself mentally. "God that sounded so stupid," she said to herself. But Anthony had moved out of the way and allowed her to enter. She stepped inside and remembered how they had fought and made up that same afternoon. It seemed like a life time ago. She turned to speak to him and practically ran into him. She gave a nervous laugh, but her eyes caught his. There was nothing remotely humorous reflected there, just seriousness. She couldn't help herself; she placed the palm of her small hand against the pink scar on his chest. He startled at the warmth of her hand against his skin. With a finger she traced the old wound. He closed his eyes, and enjoyed her ministrations. She leaned forwards and kissed it. "Dylan," he whispered then kissed her gently.  
  
"What," she asked concerned that she somehow offended him.  
  
"Sleep," he said and glanced at the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him climb in from the other side. They laid down together and she backed up snuggling against him. There was no sound except for their breathing and the occasional croak from a frog outside. Dylan fell fast asleep.  
  
Anthony lay awake for awhile wondering at the beautiful woman in his arms; sadly knowing that for now it could not be. He laid there until two am then carefully climbed out of bed not to wake her and got dressed. Dylan snored loudly and he had to smile at that. He cut tendril of hair and kissed her good bye.  
  
*-*-*-*-* Dylan woke the next morning to the birds chirping outside the window. "Anthony," she called looking around the empty room. There was no answer. She got out of bed and noticed that the laptop on the desk was gone, she opened the closet and dresser drawers and everything had been cleared out. On the mirror of the dresser hung the medallion and a note written in his elegant script, "My love, never doubt me. We'll meet again -Anthony" She knew she should be angry but she had a feeling he was right they would meet again and then watch out. 


End file.
